Another Look
by NessaRose89
Summary: Connor knew as soon as he saw him that he was in trouble. Connor/Stephen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval. Some of the dialogue has been borrowed from the show, episode 1.1

The second Connor saw him, he knew he was in trouble.

He turned around to face Connor with Professor Cutter when Connor ran up to them, his bright blue eyes looking at Connor with a mixture of amusement and irritation. Connor instantly took in his dark hair, the lean body, the clothing that hid the muscles underneath, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. No one should be able to look that good- and by the way he had been laughing with the Professor, Connor knew the man had more than just looks going for him. Once again, unfair.

Connor had to force himself to look at the Professor as he spoke, had to move his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him. "Well why don't I recognize you?" Professor Cutter asked, frowning.

Connor flushed a little, "Well, you've never actually turned up for the seminars." The Professor smirked slightly and turned away from him, Stephen following with an amused smirk. Connor flinched, running after him. If Professor Cutter would just listen to him, it would be worth his time! He really wasn't an idiot, not that most people took the time to learn that.

"This is my laboratory technician, Stephen Hart." Professor Cutter said, introducing the other man.

Connor tuned out as the man sent him a quick look, clearly not really seeing him. "Hi." Stephen said, looking at something on the table. Connor mentally sighed, knowing he should be used to being ignored by people like Stephen Hart.

Professor Cutter grabbed a stack of papers from his desk, tossing them into the garbage bin beside him. Connor once again winced. "Oh... actually, that's my dissertation. Yeah." Professor Cutter shot him a look that Connor was pretty sure he didn't want to try and figure out, then bent down to retrieve the papers from the bin. "I argued that all life on Earth derived from organisms carried here by alien spacecraft. It's pretty sexy stuff."

The Professor sent him that look one more time, before giving the same look to Stephen behind him. Connor didn't turn to the other man, not wanting to see his features twisted because of Connor. Not wanting to see him look at him the same way everyone else did. Professor Cutter met his eyes once again, then tossed Connor's dissertation right back in the bin.

"It's a work in progress really." Connor muttered, deciding to just tell the Professor why he was here and worry about his dissertation later. He showed him the picture, praying that the man would actually give him a chance before kicking him out of the room.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Professor Cutter started, picking up a fossil. Connor listened to his explanation, jumping in when he saw an opening,

"That's why I was wondering if you have seen this?" Connor said, holding up the paper he carried in his hand. "Some sort of giant undiscovered predator."

Professor Cutter just rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper before walking over to Stephen. Connor was forced to look at the man as he lifted his head to see what it was Professor Cutter was showing him. Stephen took the paper from the professor, looking at it with disinterested eyes for a moment, before Connor snatched it back from his hand, making sure not to touch the other man.

Connor listened as the Professor tried to tell him to forget about it, to get a girlfriend. A girlfriend! "I've got a girlfriend…sort of." Connor muttered, knowing that admitting to being gay was not something he should bring up at the moment. Not that he had a girlfriend- or a boyfriend. But he did have a girl friend.

That counted, right?

Connor argued his case, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He knew he had gone too far when mentioned Professor Cutters wife. A wife that had disappeared years ago. He knew this conversation was going nowhere anyway- obviously neither of the men saw what he did. He was just about to give up altogether when he mentioned the Forrest of Dean,

Both men froze, turning to fix their eyes on him intently. He flushed slightly, wondering what about the Forrest had both men so interested, before Professor Cutter turned to Stephen with wide eyes.

Stephen sighed. "If we leave now we can be their by lunch."

Professor Cutter instantly nodded, moving toward the door at a quick pace. Stephen let out another sigh, the shot Connor a clear "are you coming or not?" look as he followed the other man out the door. Connor didn't hesitate to run behind them, feeling something close to elation in his chest.

Okay, so they didn't believe him, but they were going to look- and he was going with them! That had to be something!

He climbed into the back of the truck as Stephen slid into the passenger seat and Professor Cutter started to drive. "I'm glad you guys decided to come with me, even if you don't believe what I tell you. You know, my dissertation really isn't horrible, if you would just take a look at it I think you would see why I-"

"Mr. Temple." Professor Cutter said, glancing at the young man in the mirror. "I'm sure you believe your dissertation is good, but why don't you concentrate on something a little more...real? Something you could prove."

"But I think I can prove-"

"Connor, what else did you think about doing?" Stephen cut in, his voice low and smooth. Connor felt something warm slide down his spine at the sound, and his mouth went dry.

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it." Connor finally admitted, wincing as he saw Stephen's eyebrows shoot up. "There's always the Loch Ness Monster." Connor said, smiling at the earlier conversation he had in the Professor's office- the one he had barely been paying attention to.

The Professor groaned loudly, but Stephen sent Connor a wicked grin, knowing the young man was teasing. "Alright, I'll read your Dissertation." Professor Cutter muttered, seeing the look of amusement on his assistants face. "But don't expect much."

"That's all I ask." Connor said, smiling secretly to himself.

They were all silent the rest of the trip- something that was really hard for Connor, as he could never stay silent for long periods of time. Finally, they stopped, Nick and Stephen both climbing out of the truck. Connor slid out slowly behind them, standing off to the side as they talked in low voices. "Right, I'll get someone to show us around then." Stephen said finally, walking away from Professor Cutter.

Connor moved beside the Professor, a bright grin on his face. Professor Cutter returned it slowly, as though he was afraid of upsetting Connor.

Stephen returned a few minutes later with another man in a yellow vest, security. The man walked them over to a semi truck, and Connor stared at the gashes that littered the side. "Can you imagine how much force it took to rip this thing open? Look at the size of the marks. You know, if you want my opinion, its-" Connor broke off, seeing the irritated glance Professor Cutter shot him, "You- you don't, do you?"

Professor Cutter turned his attention away, looking toward Stephen, and Connor let his shoulders drop. Of course, no one cared about what he had to say.

"If I found these…gouges in the wild, I'd be certain we were looking for a large predator." Stephen said, staring at the marks inquisitively. Connor was forcefully reminded about the stories he had heard about the other man.

"But we're in the Forrest of Dean." Professor Cutter remarked.

"It was huge. And so fast…" The security man started rambling, Connor nodding along with him. He had stopped listening though, looking at Stephen from the corner of his eye as the man moved to the gouges.

"Well, there's blood." He remarked, looking at the red stained on his hands.

"Stephen, come give me an explanation for this." Connor remarked, staring at something Connor couldn't see.

"It's a hoax, obviously." Stephen muttered, moving beside the other man.

Connor moved, looking at the metal fence that had been ripped in half. Hah! Now they had to believe him. "Can I just say something-" He started, but stopped as the Professor moved away from him, once again acting like Connor hadn't spoken.

Stephen went on to explain about Helen Cutter, Professor Cutter's wife. That she had disappeared in the Forest of Dean. Well, that explained why he had wanted to come.

"I say we search." Professor Cutter announced, turning back around and staring at Connor and Stephen- well, mostly Stephen.

Stephen nodded, once again sighing. "How about we head to the hotel, and think about what to do?"

Professor Cutter stared at him for a moment, than nodded. "Fine." They headed to the hotel lobby, Cutter instantly moving toward the bar.

"What do you think? Some sort of-"

"I don't know what to think, Connor." Stephen said quickly, cutting him off and staring after his friend. "But I need something to eat. Be back in a moment."

Connor nodded, already knowing the man wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. They never did. He sighed, moving back outside and getting his computed from the truck. He set the computer on the hood, then turned it on to his database, trying to match the picture to something.

"I was looking for you." Stephen said, coming up behind him and making Connor jump. "I said I would be right back. What are you doing?"

"My database." Connor announced proudly, moving to the side to let the man take a closer look. "I've been building it since I was fourteen."

"Its impressive."

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Slightly sad." Stephen remarked, moving away from him with a smirk as he went meet Professor Cutter- and some woman.

"This is Claudia Brown." Professor Cutter said, motioning to the woman, "She'll be coming with us."

"I knew it, it's a cover up." Connor remarked to Stephen, leaning so close he could actually feel the heat coming off the other man.

"What's he talking about?" Claudia questioned.

Connor narrowed his eyes at the woman, not trusting her for a moment. "Connor never met a conspiracy theory he didn't like." Professor Cutter said with a smirk.

Connor saw Stephen smirk back, and he frowned as they all headed back into the truck. Of course, laugh at him, as always.

Dinosaurs. Real dinosaurs. That was the only thing Connor seemed to be able to think at the end of the following night- that and how amazing Stephen had looked jumping out of that truck after he saved them all.

Stephen. Somehow, Connor had found himself paired with Stephen most of the day, and Connor couldn't seem to stop making an idiot of himself.

Connor remembered the amused shock on Stephens face when Connor had mentioned some of the mans…accomplishments to Claudia. So yeah, like he said, he had heard stories. But Stephen had sent him a look that said he did not appreciate being stocked.

Not that Connor was stalking him. He hadn't even known what the man looked like before yesterday morning.

But Connor had to squish the disappointment he felt in his stomach when he had seen Stephen and Abby- a girl they had met in the Forest who now seemed to be a part of their little 'group'- talking after they found the anomaly. There had been no doubting the look in Abby's eye- she was attracted to Stephen. Really attracted. And Stephen had just smiled and talked to her.

So, when he had once again got paired with Stephen, he had tried to get the man to open up. To admit that he was attracted to Abby. Although, Connor probably could have found another way to do it. Telling the man that he had a crush on Abby didn't really seem to work. Instead, it just seemed to annoy the other man more.

But then Connor had found the Predator in his database- and he had told Stephen what it was. He had seen something flash in Stephen's eyes, something that had made Connor feel that the other man actually…trusted him. And then Stephen asked him if he would be okay, and Connor felt that familiar heat explode in his chest once again,

Then the man had left and Connor started getting more and more worried as the day went on. And then, at the end of the whole…adventure, that thing had appeared, and Connor had felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Because if that thing was here, then it had got around Stephen- and Connor knew that meant the other man had to be hurt somehow.

And then he had shown up, driving like a maniac and slamming into the dinosaur. Connor had literally felt his knees shake with relief. Stephen was here, he was okay. And since Stephen was okay, everything else was too.

And that was when Connor Temple knew he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Another Look  
>Author: Sandersonsister<br>Fandom: Primeval  
>Pairingcharacters: Connor/Stephen  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None  
>Spoilers: First through Third Series<br>Disclaimer: Not mine. I make absolutely no money off of this. Some of the dialogue is from the show.  
>Summary: Connor knew from the second he saw Stephen that he was in trouble. A lot of trouble.<p>

The following week was literally one of the worst in Connor's life. First of all, Professor Cutter read his Dissertation… and promptly told him to pick something else. So that was months wasted. Then whenever Connor tried to talk to the Professor about what had happened the following week, he was avoided.

And the Professor wasn't the only person avoiding him. Whenever he saw Stephen, the man would disappear- usually not even looking his way before he walked out of the room, or turned away from him in the hallway.

And then there was the issue of Connor's friends. He couldn't tell them what happened, but Connor would admit that he was never the best with secrets. He tried to subtly hint, but Tom and Duncan just laughed at him more than they usually did.

Then he found a hint on the internet that something might be in New Forest- and he decided it was his chance to prove to all of them that he did know what he was doing.

So he enlisted Abby to help him, knowing it was desperate but not seeing any other choice.

Then he regretted his decision when Abby started talking to him about Stephen- he knew she was attracted to him! Connor tried to push her into another direction, indicating that Stephen was gay- well, Connor certainly wished he was!- but the only thing that seemed to do was piss Abby off.

And once again Connor was left alone.

And then his week went from bad to even worse.

Duncan and Tom had followed him, then played a 'trick' on him to try to scare him- and in the process, lost him the one good thing he had going for him. Professor Cutter was furious, told Connor he was done with them. Done with the Anomalies. Connor's eyes flew to Stephen, who only stared at him without compassion.

But Abby was still on the team. Abby was useful. Connor wasn't.

He was called in later that afternoon, because they needed help to figure out what it was they were dealing with. But Connor didn't forget the comments from earlier that day. Didn't forget the look on the Professor's face when he admitted Connor really didn't have a place on the team anymore.

He arrived just in time to hear that Stephen had gone into the tunnel, alone, trying to find the missing Professor. His heart shuddered, and he hurried to get out his computer, asking Abby what exactly had happened in the tunnel.

Of course, right after he found-possibly- what it was, Professor Cutter came stumbling out, carrying a hurt, delirious Stephen.

Connor was frozen in shock as everyone hurried over toward the two men. This couldn't be happening again, not Stephen. Connor felt himself moving forward before his mind caught up. "Not poisonous, you said!" Claudia snapped, sending Connor a glare.

"I was only speculating!" Connor protested, feeling his heart fall once again. Of course he was wrong, he should be used to it by now.

Stephen started muttering something about Helen, and Connor saw Claudia stop Professor Cutter, clearing asking what Stephen was talking about.

Connor turned his attention away from them, looking at the pale, shaking figure of Stephen as Abby hurried along beside him. Connor slowly started making his way toward them, hoping to at least talk to Stephen for a moment- just in case. But he froze when he heard the next words Stephen uttered. "You know, you're beautiful."

Abby. Of course Stephen would like Abby back. Connor closed his eyes tightly. He knew it was going to happen, why did he let himself even hope that Stephen might feel…something for him? It was stupid.

"You're delirious." Abby commented to him.

"Have dinner with me?" Stephen asked her. Connor moved away instantly, knowing what was coming. He didn't want to hear it.

Connor watched as Abby jumped into the ambulance behind Stephen. Of course she would go with him. Why wouldn't she?

Abby was back twenty minutes later, announcing that without an anti-venom, Stephen didn't have a chance. Connor followed behind Professor Cutter and Claudia as Abby explained the situation. "The only way to shorten the process is to collect a pure sample of venom."

"How the hell are we going to do that? Ask him to fill a specimen jar?" Claudia asked with sarcasm.

"In a way." Professor Cutter admitted.

Connor caught on to his thoughts instantly. But if he did that… than there was definitely a chance Stephen wouldn't be the only one dead. "oh, come on."

Professor Cutter ignored him, picking up a walkie to tell Captain Ryan not to let the centipede go back through the anomaly. That done, the Professor's eyes landed on Connor. "Find me something to do the job."

Connor walked away, taking a deep breath. So this was up to him then, and if it didn't work, Stephen would die. Perfect.

But it did work. Not only did it work, but Connor thought that he might have actually proved to Professor Cutter that he did deserve a place on this team…hopefully, anyway. After all, he was the one that had found the centipede! Not to mention hitting it with the stool…

Abby had went back to the hospital straight away, but Connor hadn't followed her. Well…he had, he just didn't want her to know that. He sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands. Why was he even here? The longer he stayed away, the easier it would all be. He wouldn't have to watch as Stephen and Abby got closer. He just needed to remind himself that he had never had a chance anyway, so there was no use being disappointed.

He waited another hour before standing and making his way to Stephen's room. He stopped in the doorway, staring at the bed. Stephen was still pale, but now he looked like he was sleeping. No pain. The tenseness in Connor's shoulders lightened slightly. Slowly, he made his way forward into the room, stopping at the chair Abby was perched on. "How is he?"

Abby barely glanced at him. "The convulsions have stopped. That's something."

Connor swallowed hard at the lines that lined the girls face. "You really like him, don't you?"

Abby paused for a moment. "I don't know him."

Connor couldn't help the amused smirk that crossed his face. "When has that ever stopped people from fancying each other before?" He said, once again forcibly reminded of his own unadvised crush.

Abby glared at him. Connor swallowed hard, then leaned forward. "See, the same thing happened to me once. With Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I mean, she's a fictional character, but when it feels real…" He trailed off, trying to lighten the mood. No need for her to know the real crush he was referring to… plus, if he was talking about a fictional character, it would be more like Spike, not Buffy. "Then she stared hanging around with this badly animated dog and it all got a bit weird." He smiled as Abby let out a small chuckle.

A cough sounded from the bed and Connor moved out of the room instantly, intent on finding a doctor. Stephen didn't need him there.

Connor stayed just long enough to make sure Stephen was okay, hanging around in the back of the room while he was checked over. Stephen's eyes flickered to Connor more than once, at one point even shooting him a small smile that made Connor lean back against the wall in surprise.

It was only after the Doctor left that Stephen turned his attention to Abby and Connor. "Did we get it then?"

"We did." Abby said, smiling and leaning forward in her chair.

"I see you're back in action." Stephen said, his eyes fixated on Connor. "I told them we needed you there. Glad they listened."

Connor felt a blush overtake his cheeks. Stephen had stood up for him? Had wanted him there? "Thanks."

Stephen shrugged, his eyes traveling down to Connor's bag. "You don't happen to have anything to read in there, do you? I think I might be here for awhile."

Connor sent him a small smile, pulling out a book, "Just remember, you asked to read it."

Stephen groaned lightly, but took the book from Connor's outstretched hand. "What is it, something about more aliens?"

Connor just grinned, feeling happier than he had all week. Abby shifted awkwardly in her chair, instantly bringing Connor crashing back down to Earth. "Uh, I should go. Dissertation to work on."

Stephen winced slightly. "Right. Thanks for the book."

Connor nodded, walking out of the hospital quickly.

He didn't go work on his Dissertation. Instead, he headed back to the anomaly sight. He needed to talk to Professor Cutter.

He found the man sitting in front of the anomaly, staring at it in concentration. "Hi." Connor said quietly, going to sit beside the man. "Hey, uh, does this mean I'm back in?"

The Professor stared at him somberly. "Anyway we can keep you out?"

Connor grinned at him, but inside he was begging the man to let him stay. "I just want to help."

"You did a good job."

Connor's grin widened as happiness exploded in his chest. "You know what, all my life I wanted to be in a crime busting gang, and now I am."

The Professor frowned. "Sort of." Connor admitted, looking back at the anomaly.

Connor saw the Professor continue to stare at him with an confused/irritated/amused look on his face. "I don't suppose you could give me a cool nickname, could you?"

"No."

"Alright, I thought not." Connor said, standing and making his way out. As long as he was back in, that was good enough for him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad week after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Another Look  
>Author: Sandersonsister<br>Fandom: Primeval  
>Pairingcharacters: Connor/Stephen  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None  
>Spoilers: First through Third Series<br>Disclaimer: Not mine. I make absolutely no money off of this. Some of the dialogue is from the show.  
>Summary: Connor knew from the second he saw Stephen that he was in trouble. A lot of trouble. <p>

It was a few days later that Stephen was being released, and despite what he had told himself before, Connor knew he needed to be there. He had been carrying out different experiments with the anomaly, working with Professor Cutter, but his mind kept flickering to the man that _wasn't _there.

It didn't help that anytime he saw Abby, all she seemed to talk about was Stephen. Stephen said this, or Stephen was doing that. How much could the man do from a hospital bed, really?

Connor hadn't gone to see him since that first day, but he figured he would go…just to make sure the man had a ride home. Not any other reason.

He walked in to find Stephen filling a bag full of his things that had migrated over in the last few days. "Connor." Stephen greeted, shoving what looked like a pair of shorts into the bag.

Connor grinned, "You look better." He said, moving against a wall.

Stephen shot him a look, complete with raised eyebrows. "Yes, well, I haven't seen you in a few days."

Connor winced. "Yeah, well… you really cant remember a thing?"

"Not a thing after I went into the tunnels." Stephen replied, not even asking Connor how he knew that. He moved around the bed, grabbing something he apparently forgot to pack. "Probably for the best though, right?"

Connor kept his face impassive, but he felt his heart jump. Stephen didn't remember asking Abby out. So yes, according to Connor anyway, that was a really good thing.

"They say it's only temporary." Stephen told him, making Connor frown.

"It has to be kinda scary though." Connor said, "It wasn't until you got bitten that I thought one of us might actually die from doing this." He saw Stephen stare at him with a frown before turning back to his bag. Connor felt an odd burning sensation in his throat when he remembered Professor Cutter pulling Stephen towards them the other day. "It really upset me." Connor confessed.

Stephen froze, turning to him with annoyance. "You must have gone through hell."

"Yeah." Connor replied, knowing that man was being sarcastic. He didn't know how close to the truth he really was. Connor nodded, then forced himself to smile. Stephen smiled back slightly as Connor continued. "It did make me think about what's important, though. Sorts out your priorities a bit." He kept his face expressionless as he asked the next question. "If you get killed, can I have your Ipod?"

Stephen froze, giving Connor that look he was fast becoming used to. Now if he could only figure out exactly what it meant…

They both turned their heads when footsteps sounded. Connor stared incredulously at Abby, forcing himself to smile at the girl when he noticed the way Stephen's eyes were looking at her. "Is that perfume?"

"I can do the girl thing, you know." Abby snapped.

"You look really good." Stephen told her, making Connor's jaw clench. "It was good of you both to come, you shouldn't have bothered."

Connor felt his heard sink and knew he had to cover his tracks quickly. "Don't flatter yourself. Some of us just like hanging out with nurses."

Connor turned around to see that look on Stephens face once again. "I'll give you a lift home." Abby declared.

"There's no need, my girlfriend is picking me up." Stephen replied.

Connor froze. "Girlfriend?"

"Allison." Stephen said, meeting Connor's eyes. Connor fought to keep his face calm, to not show the familiar disappointment. Stephen continued to explain, and Connor found himself nodding along with what the man was saying. Connor forced himself to joke with the man, ignoring the way Stephen's eyes were once again fixated on Abby. "I'd better go." Stephen said, shifting his eyes to Connor and once again giving him that look. Connor waved, hoping the man would leave quickly before Connor started to cry.

"Two years." He commented. "How much sex are they going to have?"

Abby threw a pillow at him, and Connor forced himself to remember he wasn't the only one upset about this development. He forced himself to compliment Abby, then quickly made his way out of the hospital. He didn't get far when he got a message from Cutter, telling him that there was another anomaly and he needed to get to a local pool.

Connor sighed, going to the nearest bus and hoping to get their quickly. It wasn't until he was halfway there that he realized he probably could have just gotten a ride with Abby.

Connor made his way to the pool quickly, surprised to not only see that Stephen was there, but he was in swim trunks and already in the water. "Should you be here?" Connor asked him instantly, moving to sit on the edge of the pool.

Stephen rolled his eyes and made his way over to him, hoisting himself up to sit beside him on the edge. Connor swallowed hard. Stephen hadn't bothered to put much space between them, and even through his many layers Connor felt the heat coming from Stephen's body. He forced himself to look away from the water that was dripping down Stephen's bare chest…and made himself look at the wall so his gaze wouldn't drop even lower.

Stephen stood, moving to get another pair of goggles, and Abby came up to kneel behind Connor. "I could have given you a ride." She said, giving him an amused smile.

Connor shrugged, smiling back sheepishly. "I forgot."

Connor heard Stephen chuckle as he made his way back over to the. "You know, with all this chlorine in the pool, I'm surprised the creature even came through." He ignored the way Stephen once again sat to close to him, "For a reptile it would be like…swimming in a bucket of acid."

"It probably sensed the danger and got out fast, before the anomaly closed." Stephen remarked from beside him.

Connor watched as Abby stood and moved away from them. "So…how's Allison?" Connor asked, trying, and failing, to ignore the way Stephens arm was now pressed lightly against his as the man shifted.

Stephen shrugged. "Jet lagged."

Connor stared hard at the water. "See, its funny, because you always gave me the impression that you were single." He said, glancing up at the man quickly.

Stephen didn't look at him, "That's funny, I didn't think I was giving any impression what so ever."

Connor looked back at the wall, "You'd be surprised."

"Connor, I'm flattered, but you're really not my type." Stephen said with a smirk, right before falling back into the water.

Connor's heart skipped a beat and he froze. That was just a joke, right? He hadn't actually thought Connor was…that Connor…how'd he know?

Connor moved from the side instantly, hoping to get far enough away so Stephen couldn't see the blush on his cheeks…or the hurt in his eyes at the throw away comment.

"There isn't anything here." Abby said, coming up beside him a few minutes later. "I'm going to get something to eat, want to come?"

Connor hesitated a moment. "Just us?"

Abby frowned slightly, but nodded. "Stephen said Allison was waiting." She mimicked with a roll of her eyes.

Connor winced, than grinned. "Sure. Where to?"

The two of them were halfway to Abby's car when Stephen stopped them. "You two heading out?"

"We're going to get something to eat." Abby replied, her voice a little colder than normal.

Stephen's eyebrows rose as he looked between them. "Together?"

"Yes, together." Abby replied, grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him toward her car. Connor turned his head back to Stephen, shrugging his shoulders at Stephen's bemused expression.

It was awkward. The two of them really didn't have much to talk about. It consisted mostly of Abby complaining about Stephen, about how she couldn't believe he would ask her out if he already had a girlfriend. Connor tuned out, only nodding when he felt it appropriate.

Thankfully, Connor's phone lit up with another message from Professor Cutter. "We need to go."

They arrived at the beach about thirty minutes later, seeing the secret service men already around. "What's going on?" Connor asked, coming up to Professor Cutter and Stephen.

"The boys' body was found here." Cutter replied, motioning to the water. "The anomaly has moved. And whatever was in that pool is now here."

Connor frowned. "They can move?"

"Apparently."

"If it's still here." Stephen's voice cut in, his eyes scanning the water. "We haven't seen anything."

"Then I suggest we start looking." Professor Cutter remarked, moving away from the group.

Abby and Stephen moved away also, and Connor stared at the water. If the anomaly was here, then it would…

He quickly grabbed a branch, moving toward the water. If he was right…well, he needed to be sure before he said anything. He didn't want to be wrong again.

Slowly, he dipped the branch into the water, waiting until it hit the bottom and pulling it up. He quickly grabbed a pen from his pocket and made a mark. Now to wait.

"Connor!" Stephen called, motioning him over. Connor moved toward the man, eyebrows raised. "Playing in the water?" Stephen remarked, an amused smile on his face.

"Of course not." Connor protested, following the man as he led the way to a truck. Stephen motioned for him to help him unload.

"How was lunch?" Stephen asked.

"Uh…awkward." Connor replied, moving things out onto the ground. "Abby and I don't seem to have much to talk about."

"So you're over your crush then?" Stephen asked amusedly. Connor's eyes snapped to him in shock and puzzlement. What does Abby have to do with…

Oh. Stephen thought Connor had a crush on Abby. Right.

"Maybe." Connor replied, hoping that the other man wasn't asking so he could move in on the girl. Of course, Stephen did have a girlfriend. Allison. Right.

"Thanks for the help." Stephen said, turning around and motioning for Abby to come over and help him. Okay then, guess his time was over.

Connor moved back to the dock, picking up the branch and moving toward the supplies. He found a pale pink piece of tape and placed it where his mark had been earlier. Than he moved back out to the dock and once again placed the branch in the water.

He pulled it out, staring down at the water mark. Alright. He tried it again, only to find it in the same place. "Professor Cutter! You're going to want to see this!" Connor yelled. The Professor ran over to him and Connor quickly explained. "-its like the waters pouring out of it." He finished, seeing Stephen run up behind the Professor and stare at him intently.

"It must be flowing out through the anomaly." The Professor said, staring at the water. Stephen was doing the same thing, a frown on his face. "Which means it still out there somewhere."

Connor continued to stare at the water as Cutter moved off the dock, making his way toward Claudia. Stephen moved closer to Connor. "Good job." He remarked, not looking at the younger man. "Now if we could just find it…"

Connor grimaced. "Right. I suppose that's your job then?"

Stephen chuckled, placing his hand on the younger man shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I was lying earlier, you know."

"About what?" Connor asked, distracted by the warm hand on his shoulder.

Stephen smirked. "Figure it out. You're the genius." He turned, making his way back toward the rest of the men.

Connor only moved off the dock when Professor Cutter started running toward Stephen, talking about steam. Stephen had instantly taken off running, moving toward a wetsuit, as Cutter explained to the rest of the men. Connor turned around, staring hard at the water and trying to see the steam the Professor was talking about…

Then he got distracted by Stephen moving toward the water in a wetsuit.

Connor turned his head sharply as the Professor went to get changed. He couldn't look at Stephen like that, or something that shouldn't happen would. He saw Abby's eyes fixated on the man his own eyes were avoiding and frowned. "Come on, shouldn't we be getting samples?"

Abby stared at him in shock at his harsh tone, but followed him to the supplies. Connor felt a little guilty, but his head kept spinning. Stephen in a wetsuit. Stephen and his cryptic comments. What had he meant on the dock?

Connor sighed. He needed to concentrate, think about everything else later. Connor stopped and stared as Stephen and Cutter rode off, then turned to Abby with a smile. "So why does Stephen get to do the fun stuff while we get stuck with water samples?"

"Because he looks better in a wetsuit." Abby muttered.

Connor's eyes narrowed, but he commented anyway." I can do the action stuff too, you know. I'm not just a massive intellect."

Abby just chuckled as they made their way down the beach. They hadn't gone two steps when Abby once again commented on the Allison/Stephen situation. Connor stood up for the man, wondering how Abby could really blame him. He had been dying after all.

"Maybe you should just move on." Connor commented. "There are plenty more fish in the sea."

The two of them made their way into the water, taking different samples and readings. Connor froze when he saw the geese fly away quickly, then looked at the water in shock. "Abby, whats that?"

They both stared in horror at the huge form coming toward them. Connor's first instinct was to move, to get out of the water as quickly as possible. "Don't move!" Abby snapped, making connor freeze once again. They both looked around, trying to see if it was anywhere around them.

Connor motioned for Abby to move, "Go! Quickly Abby!" He said, taking off as fast as he could in the water. He looked back, seeing the figure approaching them and moved faster, feeling adrenaline flood his viens, led on by fear.

They hit land and Connor grabbed Abby's arm, pulling her back. "Okay?"

They both gasped, moving back as it landed on dry land, snapping huge teeth. Connor pulled Abby back further until they hit the fence, both trying to stay out of its reach. Connor's eyes frantically took in their surroundings, praying for someone to be close enough to help them.

He started pulling Abby to the side, only to stop as it lunged that way. He tried the other side, only for it to happen once again. Finally, as it lunged at them, Connor pushed Abby out of the way and grabbed onto a paddle. Using it as a weapon, he hit the predator multiple times, hoping that it would just forget about them and move on.

The next time it lunged forward, mouth open wide, Connor plunged the paddle down its throat, pushing hard and hoping to choke it. The wood snapped in half, leaving Connor with the end, as the rest of it stayed in the predators mouth. It turned, falling back into the water in a rage.

Connor turned, pulling Abby close to him as they both let out a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Stephen asked, running up to them a few minutes later, Professor Cutter right behind him.

Abby explained shakily, moving out of Connor's hold. Stephen listened with a frown on his face, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But you're both okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks to Connor."

Stephen removed his hand as Professor Cutter pulled a shaky Abby away. "You're alright? Really?" Stephen asked him in a low voice, his eyes moving over Connor's body frantically.

Connor nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Did you find it?"

Stephen nodded, motioning for Connor to follow him. "Yeah. We lost a diver."

Connor winced and Stephen moved to squeeze his arm lightly. "Do you know what it is?"

"I think so." Connor said, stopping and looking at the water. Professor Cutter moved toward them, his eyebrows raised inquisitively. Stephen just squeezed Connor's arm one last time before moving over to the rest of the divers and Captain Ryan.

Connor stayed with Connor, telling him what he believed the creature was. Professor Cutter moved off, leaving Connor to stare at the water once again. Abby moved up to him. "You saved my life."

Connor looked at her in surprise. "I guess I did."

He gasped in shock as she hugged him, then moved his arms around her and smiled. Maybe he had a friend in this after all.

He looked up, only to see Stephen staring at them with that damn look again. "Okay, um," Abby stuttered in Connor's ear.

"What?" Connor asked, breaking his eyes away from Stephen.

"You can let go now."

Connor realized he was still hugging her and blushed, letting go instantly. "Sorry, I was just…" just staring at the guy you like. Right, he wasn't going to say that.

"Nick wants to check something out, I'm going to go with him. Research stuff." Stephen said, appearing beside the two of them with a closed off expression. "You two should go home and get some rest."

Abby nodded, "Until it opens again, right?"

Stephen nodded grimly, "If Nick is right, it will."

"Right." Connor said, shrugging his shoulders. "Where's the bus stop?"

Abby and Stephen both turned to him with amused eyes. "I'll take you home." Abby told him, shaking her head slowly.

Connor shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I don't think I'm going there. To far away from anything if we get called back out."

"So where will you be going?" Stephen questioned, frowning.

Connor blushed and avoided his eyes. "I haven't exactly started my new dissertation yet."

Stephen groaned. "Great. I thought you were doing that a week ago. When you didn't come see me in the hospital."

Connor blushed brightly, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Professor Cutter yelled for Stephen, motioning to the truck. Stephen just shot Connor that look again, then turned and joined his friend.

"Well, he caught you." Abby joked.

Connor didn't hear from anyone the rest of the day, so he spent the time working…okay, so he ended up on his couch watching a Star Wars marathon. Then it was Friday and Connor found himself sitting in the student union, back on his computer and looking for the creature. Just because it hadn't appeared yet didn't mean it wasn't going to.

Then Tom came up behind him, reading over Connor's shoulder with sarcasm. Connor shut his computer and leaned back in his chair, avoiding his friends' eyes. He gathered up his things and tried to get away quickly, not wanting another confrontation like the last. He was stopped as Tom commented about their DVD night, and Connor made up his excuses and left quickly.

He went to the nearest bus stop, wanting to get to headquarters so he might be able to work without people looking at him like he was mad. He arrived just in time to see Stephen and Cutter in an intense conversation, Stephen with a glare on his face and Cutter staring at him with a frown. They both headed down the stairs, Cutter nodding to Connor as he passed. Stephen stopped, a frown on his face. "Don't you have a lecture about now?"

Connor shifted nervously. "Uh, not an important one."

Stephen closed his eyes. "Stop missing lectures, Connor. Not unless you have too."

Connor just nodded, looking down at his feet as Stephen moved away from him.

"We have to go." Professor Cutter said, running by them.

They made their way to a small town, apparently the anomaly was in a woman's basement. Connor stayed silent through the trip, feeling like he had somehow he shouldn't break the tense silence between Cutter and Stephen. They all jumped out of the car, Stephen and Cutter heading inside as Connor went to great Abby.

Only a few minutes later, Stephen came out and started unloading the back of a truck, Abby moving to help him. Connor went toward the two of them, only to catch a snatch of their conversation. "Look, I thought I was going to die, and I didn't want to without you knowing I…liked you." Stephen said.

Connor froze. Right, okay. He turned around quickly, ducking behind Claudia's car and squeezing his eyes shut. Come on, Connor. No reason to break down. You knew it was impossible. You knew he felt something for Abby.

But no matter what he said to himself, the urge to cry kept getting stronger.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but he finally moved back into view when he heard Abby calling his name. "There you are! They want you inside!" She said, meeting him halfway. She gripped his arm, staring into his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, forcing a smile.

Abby looked at him for a moment longer, clearly not believing him, then gripped his arm and pulled him toward the house. "I have so much to tell you later."

Great, that's just what he needed.

He was still wallowing when he heard Lester's comment. "-Helen Cutters still alive changes everything."

Woah, what? "She's still alive? How did I miss that?"

"Long story." Claudia told him.

"So for eight years she's been living in the past. My god, how am I going to explain celebrity love island to her?"

"Shut up, Connor."

Connor just frowned, listening to the rest of the conversation. It seemed to be Professor Cutter vs. Lester. As usual. Lester threatened to kick them off the anomaly project and Connor's eyes immediately snapped to the Professor. But instead, his eyes met Stephens. The man looked sick.

Connor instantly knew something more was going on here, and that something had to do with Helen Cutter.

Stephen went down to help Professor Cutter as he went through the anomaly, Abby keeping the time. Connor just sank into a chair, feeling grief rise in him once again. Why did he feel this way? He was used to being disappointed when it came to crushes- he shouldn't feel like this over a man he had known for a month.

Abby tried to talk to him, to tell him about what happened with Stephen, but Connor blocked her out, not wanting to hear it. He didn't want to know about how she turned him down, didn't want to know about how Stephen liked her. Didn't care that Stephen and Allison weren't getting along as well as they used to.

He just didn't care.

Finally, he stood and started looking at the city plans, hoping to have something productive to do. It wasn't until Stephen appeared, asking about the time, that inspiration struck. "The drains. Stephen? In theory, the creature could make its way from the sewer system all the way to the river."

Stephen stared at him intently, a frown on his face.

"And once its there, it could go anywhere." Connor continued.

"And?"

Connor delivered the rest of the news, knowing that they wouldn't be happy with it. And then the special forces men came in, Claudia with them "What's going on?" Stephen demanded.

Claudia just stared at them and closed the door.

Connor let out a deep sigh, sinking into his computer chair and placing a hand over his face. Helen Cutter, taken into custody. Alive. Professor Cutter, almost dying.

Would they get through one mission without someone almost dying?

When would their luck run out? When would almost turn into a fact?

Connor closed his eyes, thinking to the look on Stephen's face when they had led Helen Cutter away. There was definitely something more there. Connor didn't know what, and he was almost certain that he didn't want to know.

He heard a buzzing noise and glanced down at his phone, seeing a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Its Stephen. Look, are you alright?"

Connor sat up in his chair, eyes wide. Stephen? Stephen was calling him? How did he even get Connor's number? "What?"

"You seemed a little…off today. I just wanted to make sure. You cant be distracted." Stephen's voice continued, the tone stoic.

"Um, yeah, I'm, uh, fine."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around then. And Connor?"

"Huh?"

"Go to class on Monday. I'll be checking."

Connor stared at the phone in his hand as the line went dead. What the hell was that about? How had Stephen even known Connor was upset? He had barely spoken to the man that day. Slowly, Connor pulled up his call logs and looked at his last received call, and then pressed 'save.'


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen did check. Twice. And at the end of the day, Connor found him waiting for him in the hall. "Want to go for a drink?"

Connor blinked, "Uh, sure." He followed Stephen, neither of them saying anything. Connor's mind was buzzing. What was going on? Why would Stephen want to go for a drink with him? They spoke to each other on missions…and one very odd phone call. Connor jumped up into the passenger seat of Stephen's truck, waiting until Stephen had climbed into the drivers seat before asking the question. "Is something going on?"

Stephen eyed him as he pulled away from the school. "I just…Connor, sometimes you just need a drink."

Alright then. "With me?"

There was silence once again and Connor let out a deep sigh. "This is because of Helen, isn't it?"

Stephen's eyes snapped to him, and Connor yelped. "Stephen! Road!"

Stephen cursed, looking forward again and turning the wheel sharply. "What do you know about that?"

"I'm not as much as an idiot as people think." Connor muttered, looking out the window. "I see things. Hear things. And I know that every time Helen's name comes up, you and Professor Cutter act tense. Well, more like you act tense and Cutter obviously has no idea what's going on."

Stephen continued to drive in silence, then let out a deep sigh. "Connor, I can't believe I'm asking you this, but can you keep a secret?" He shot him a sardonic look. "And I mean keep a secret- not like you kept the official secrets act."

Connor nodded, turning his eyes back to the man beside him. His handsome face was tense, his hands tight on the steering wheel. Connor felt his heart go to the man, a lump forming in his throat. "What's going on, Stephen?"

Stephen glanced at him, then turned sharply. "We'll go to my flat." He muttered, not saying anything else as they continued on. Connor's eyebrows shot up, not knowing if it was such a good idea for him to be somewhere alone with the man. But he didn't say anything, knowing he couldn't really explain it anyway.

They pulled up to a nice building and Connor climbed out of the truck and followed Stephen to his door. "Drink?" Stephen offered.

Connor just nodded, looking around the flat with interest. It was nice, a big open floor plan, and Connor smiled slightly at the pictures spread throughout. There were none of people, but there were a lot of landscapes and animals. "Did you take these?"

Stephen nodded, his eyes fixed on the picture on front of them. "Yeah, when I travelled." Connor just nodded, moving from one picture to the next with Stephen trailing along after him.

Finally, Connor moved over, slowly sinking down onto the couch. Stephen sank down beside him, taking a deep gulp of his own beer. Connor sipped his, waiting for the man next to him to start talking. He leaned back, flinching sideways as his arm brushed against Stephens.

Stephen turned to him with raised eyebrows and slowly started shaking his head. "Touching me isn't going to kill you."

"Sorry." Connor muttered, once again finding himself avoiding the man's eyes.

Stephen sighed, falling back against the couch and deliberately pressing his bare arm against Connor's. "It was years ago, back when I was a student. Helen was one of my teachers- as was Nick. But Helen…I was attracted to her from the moment I saw her."

Connor sucked in a breath, once again wondering if he wanted to know where this was going.

"I never expected anything to happen." Stephen continued, staring at the wall in front of him. "But it did. It took months, but she started coming on to me more and more. Asking me to stay after class, started complaining about Nick. Started telling me about how Nick didn't appreciate her, how horribly he treated her."

Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Stephen waved his hand, shoving Connor's words away. "I know now, that it was all lies. I think I knew it then too. I saw the way Nick looked at her, the way he acted around her. I just didn't let myself believe she would lie to me like that."

He took a deep breath. "Once the affair started, I didn't want it to stop. She ended it five days before she disappeared."

Connor was silent, processing this information. "And Cutter-"

"I never told him." Stephen said, grabbing the beer from Connor's hand and downing it. "When it happened, I was with him, trying to find her. Then I was trying to help him. Then we became friends. And then we started working together." He chuckled darkly. "How do you think he would feel if I told him I was sleeping with the wife he has been looking for for eight years?"

Connor winced, but there was another question in his mind, one he wasn't so sure he wanted an answer to… but he asked it anyway. "Did you love her?"

Stephen frowned, his eyes locking on Connor's. "I thought I did. Back then. But now…no. I cared about her, I was in awe of her, but I didn't love her."

Connor let out a deep sigh, lifting his hand and rubbing a hand over his eyes. "And now Helen is back. Stephen, you have to tell Cutter."

"I can't." Stephen said, leaning forward and resting his head on his knees. "It's been eight years, Connor."

"Stephen- I don't know Helen. But I know Professor Cutter is your best friend- and if I were you, I would tell him before she does."

Stephen stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded. "He's going to hate me."

"Not hate." Connor said, though he was far from sure. "It was eight years ago. Maybe- maybe it wont be so bad."

Stephen shot him a disbelieving look, then groaned and leaned back against the couch, his entire side pressing against Connor's. "So, how are things going with Abby?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "There is nothing with me and Abby. Anyway, shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Stephen sat up sharply. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you asked her to have dinner with you." Connor said, glancing around the flat. "And I don't see Allison anywhere around."

"I don't- I was dying, Connor."

"Yeah, but you said you needed to let her know before you died."

Stephen stared at him with shocked eyes. "Do you listen in on all our conversations?"

Connor blushed brightly. "I was just…there at the right time."

"Or the wrong one." Stephen muttered, once again placing a hand over his eyes. "I don't have feelings for Abby, Connor. I'm not moving in on your girl."

"But I don't have feelings for her either!" Connor protested, sitting up and waving his hands around frantically. "I don't have feelings for any girl!"

Stephen turned to him sharply, eyes narrowed in concentration. "In any girl? Connor…are you gay?"

Connor swallowed hard. "I need to go."

"Connor-"

"I'll see you later." Connor said, cutting him off quickly and moving toward the door. "And Stephen- tell Cutter the truth." 


	5. Chapter 5

Connor got the text around noon a few days later, another possible anomaly. Stephen said Professor Cutter would be picking him up and they should be there in about five minutes. Connor winced at the possibility of seeing Stephen after their conversation, but stood and grabbed his computed anyway. "Where you going then?" Duncan asked, frowning as he looked up from the video game he was playing.

"Out." Connor replied, looking for his hat.

"Again? Where to?" Tom questioned, walking into the room with narrowed eyes.

"Friends."

"Friends? You?" Tom asked disbelievingly. "Come on, Connor. Tell the truth."

Connor frowned at the two of them. He really, really needed to get his own place. "I am." Connor had been kicked out of his flat the month before, not having been able to pay the rent. He had been sleeping on Tom and Duncan's couch ever since.

He ignored their questions, shoving his feet into his shoes and hurrying out of the flat and down the stairs. He made it outside as soon as Cutter's truck came around the corner. Connor sighed in relief and jumped into the back as the Professor once again took off down the street. "Alright?" Stephen asked him, a smirk on his face as he looked at Connor's harried appearance.

"Roommates." Connor replied, avoiding the other man's gaze.

Stephen didn't reply, and Abby filled the silence by telling Connor that they were checking out a flat a few minutes away. "Says something's in her bathroom."

Connor let a smile slide onto his face as Cutter hit the brakes. They all jumped out of the truck and followed the silent Professor into the building. Connor noticed a group of kids playing football beside the door, and rolled his eyes when Stephen kicked the ball when it came toward him. "Fluke." Connor said instantly, not listening to Stephen's reply as they made their way up the stairs.

Connor tried, he really did, not to stare at Stephen's arse in front of him as they walked up, but it was impossible. He swallowed hard. Great, he didn't need this right now. They followed the Special Forces men into the flat, Cutter instantly going to the bathroom door. "I wasn't expecting the SIS." The annoyed woman stated.

Cutter made some crap excuse about them taking pest control seriously, then motioned to the Special forces men. "Ready?"

The men nodded and pushed the door open, all rushing in. Professor Cutter and Stephen were right behind them, but Connor stayed in the doorway, not wanting to shove more people in a small room with whatever was in there. "Its only a python." Professor Cutter said.

The woman screamed, making Connor jump and his ears ring. "Only a Python? What the hell were you expecting?"

Connor winced, putting a hand up to his ears. "Ow." He glanced up, looking at Stephens amused face.

"We'll take care of it." Professor Cutter told the woman, shooting Connor a glare as he moved out of the flat.

"We will?" Connor questioned, going to follow the Professor.

Stephen grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "We will." He confirmed, grimacing. "You should call Abby. This is more of her thing."

Connor fought back a smile as Stephen stared in disgust at the thing on the floor. "Alright. You should get something to put on your hands."

"Why would I do that?" Stephen questioned as Connor reached for his mobile.

"Well, you don't want it to bite you when you pick it up, do you?"

"Pick it up?"

Connor chuckled as he called Abby, only to find out she was already downstairs. "Coming up now." She informed him.

They managed to get a sack from one of the special forces guys, and Stephen slowly reached down to pick up the snake. Connor once again chuckled at the revulsion on the mans face, then placed the toilet seat down and sat as he took out his computer. Abby came in a second later, a bright grin on her face.

Connor's eyebrows rose as he took in the information in front of him. "Don't worry, this ones just a baby." Connor snickered. "Fully grown, they can be up to twenty feet long."

Stephen shot him an irritated glance and let out a sigh. "That makes me feel so much better."

"You okay?" Abby said, clearly enjoying Stephen's discomfort if her smile was anything to go by.

"Yeah, yeah…I love snakes." He muttered, looking a little sick to his stomach. Abby laughed and reached over for it, and Stephen gladly handed it over to her.

"We're going to need a bigger sack." He muttered, hurrying out of the flat.

"Stephen!" Abby called after him.

But Connor was staring at Abby with another thought. "Hey Abby, can I ask you a quick favor?"

"Bit busy now." Abby muttered, still staring after Stephen.

"I'm having a bit of a hassle with me flat at the moment." Right, I don't have one, "I was just wondering if I could stay on your sofa for a few days."

"Connor, does this look like ti chi I'm doing?"

Connor shook his head, mentally praying that she would agree anyway despite the annoyance in her voice. He needed to get out of Tom and Duncan's flat before they started following him around or doing something equally as stupid.

"It would just be until I sorted something out." He pushed.

"Yeah, whatever, we'll talk about it later." Abby said, looking back toward the door as Stephen came back in- with a bigger sack.

"How's this?" Stephen asked, holding it out far away from him as Abby nodded and placed the snake inside.

"I'll see you in a minute." Abby said.

"What?" Stephen asked, panicked, as Abby moved to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Tea break."

Stephen stared after her for a minute with wide eyes, than looked at Connor. "I'm not touching it." Connor replied quickly, motioning to the bag.

Stephen closed the bag, still holding it away from him. "Connor, about the other day-"

"Have you talked to Professor Cutter?" Connor asked, quickly cutting off what Stephen was going to say.

Stephen looked at him, exasperated. "Not yet. Been a bit busy. But I wanted to talk about the-"

Connor stood, closing his computer quickly. "I got to go."

"And where are you going?" Stephen asked, now sounding pissed off.

"I need to pack."

"Pack? Connor, what are you-"

Connor didn't let him finish, instead running out the door and walking the twenty minute walk back to Tom and Duncan's. That was close. He needed to make sure he wasn't alone with Stephen- because, apparently, Stephen wanted to talk about it. And Connor didn't. He didn't need to hear Stephen let him down gently. No point, really. He already knew.

He packed up his few belongings, then convinced Tom and Duncan to take him to Abby's. "Thanks for the lift." Connor said, as they pulled in front of Abby's door.

Tom and Duncan exchanged a look. Neither of them were happy about Connor's recent decision to leave. "You could have kipped on our sofa." Tom complained.

"Better offer." Connor said quickly, glancing out the window and hoping Abby was home.

"Who from?"

"You wont know her."

"Her?"

Connor decided to go with it- if they thought he had a girlfriend, maybe they would leave him alone. "A girl?" Tom asked, clearly not believing him. "Right."

Connor just nodded and grabbed his things to head out. Tom handed him a bag he had left- and a Roswell alien chained to it. "House warming present." Tom said.

"I'm touched. Thanks." Connor said, jumping out of the van and heading across the street quickly. Please let her be in…

He rang the buzzer, and was instantly relieved when Abby pulled the door open. "What are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"The room." Connor replied with a smile, mentally begging Abby not to send him away. "Remember? Don't worry, you wont even know that I'm about." He looked over his shoulder, seeing Tom and Duncan both staring at him, "listen, you couldn't just give us a kiss, could you?" He asked, motioning behind him.

Abby scoffed. "No."

"I'll give you twenty quid." Connor said instantly. Jeez, it wasn't like he wanted to kiss her anyway.

Abby glared, pulling the door open and stepping out. Connor's eyebrows shot up when he saw she was only wearing nickers and a shirt. "Who do you think I am?"

Connor glanced over his shoulder quickly once again and then turned to Abby. "I think you're a person who…kidnaps dinosaurs and hides them from the authorities." Blackmail. That always works, right?

Abby gasped, her hands now on her hips. "You wouldn't."

Connor rose his eyebrows and stared at her with a smirk.

Abby rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on Connor's cheek. Connor gave Tom and Duncan a smile before heading up the stairs quickly. He walked into Abby's flat with a big smile, his eyes wide as he looked around. He had forgotten how amazing this place was. He let out a sigh, pulling off his jacket. "Its like a sauna in here."

The buzzer rang and Connor watched as Abby ran down the stairs. He shrugged, going into the other room and pulling off more of his clothes. Really, it was extremely hot in here.

Connor heard Abby laughing and hurried down the stairs, only to see Stephen standing there with wide eyes. He smiled fakely, walking over to where they were standing. "Ah, I didn't know you were here." Stephen said, smirking as he walked further into the room and past Abby.

"Yeah, well, we're really close friends." He said, moving to Abby and placing a hand on her back, slowly trying to push her in front of him.

"He's been chucked out of his flat so he's sleeping on the sofa." Abby snapped, sending Connor a glare.

Stephen frowned, nodding slightly. "Right. And the underwear?"

"Thermostat." They both muttered at the same time.

"Too hot." Connor muttered.

"Its broken." Abby said quickly.

Stephen looked at them in suspicion, his eyes skimming over the two of them. He leaned closer to Connor as he moved further into the flat. "Nice legs."

Connor blushed. "Thanks."

Stephen moved around and Connor saw him getting closer to Rex's cage. Damn. He ran after the man, coming to a stop beside him. "Oh." He muttered, sitting down and placing his arm on the blanket Abby had apparently thrown over it. Stephen bent over, looking into another cage, and Connor once again found himself at the perfect angle to ogle Stephen's backside.

"I'd hate to break up the party, but you better get dressed." He stood up, his eyes flickering to the two of them. "Helen's talking."

Abby quickly ran up to her room. Connor also went upstairs, grabbing his clothes. "I though nothing was going on." Stephen muttered, having followed him.

"Nothing is." Connor insisted, pulling on his jeans. "I really did get chucked out. I was staying with friends, but its hard doing Anomaly stuff, they keep trying to figure out what's going on. I got here ten minutes before you did."

Stephen was still frowning as Connor pulled on his shirt. "Why didn't you say something to me? I have a sofa."

Connor avoided his gaze. "Thought you could use more privacy."

Stephen sighed, once again moving to place a hand on Connor's arm. "Connor, if this is because I know about-"

"Are you ready?" Abby called, stopping in front of them with a confused look.

Stephen nodded, his face going expressionless as he started toward the door. "I'll drive. We can meet them there."

Connor noticed the Tom and Duncan's car was gone as they stepped out which surprised him- they were always nosey. He figured they would be there for awhile.

By the time they got to the anomaly sight, everyone else was already inside. Stephen led them to what appeared to be a kitchen. Connor saw the Special forces men were all in a circle around Claudia, Professor Cutter, and Helen. He glanced at Stephen quickly, but the man wasn't looking at him, instead his eyes were fixated on Cutter and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

Helen was staring at the freezer, and Claudia moved up beside her. "In there?"

"Yep."

Stephen stopped beside Professor Cutter, and Connor moved to the other side of him. Stephen sent him a quick look, almost like he was making sure it was Connor, then his attention turned back to the woman in front of him.

"Connor?" Claudia asked, motioning to the freezer.

Connor looked at Stephen first, who just looked at him with hard eyes, then to Professor Cutter, who slowly nodded his head. Connor moved forward, pulling the compass from his bag. "There's no trace of a magnetic field."

"The door's too thick, it cant penetrate the metal."

Claudia turned to Professor Cutter instantly, "Is that true?"

"Possible."

"Watch her." Claudia muttered to Captain Ryan. She moved toward Connor, then went to open the door when Helen shouted, saying that the Saber tooth cats could have already come through the anomaly and be waiting for them. Claudia glared, telling Professor Cutter that Helen was getting on her nerves.

Professor Cutter just shrugged. "I can understand that."

Connor looked at Stephen, who was fighting back a grin. When he saw Connor looking at him, he sent him a wink, making Connors face heat up. Stephen didn't bother hiding a grin then, just smiled and kept his eyes locked on Connors.

"You're bluffing." Claudia accused.

"Try me." Helen challenged back.

"Stephen." Stephen moved forward instantly, passing Helen and making his way to the doors and to the chain holding them closed. He glanced at Connor quickly, shooting him another small smile, before looking for something to open the chain. He turned around- only to find Helen holding out a dagger and offering it to him. Connor's eyes narrowed at the smirk on Helens face, and the heated look in her eyes.

Much to Connor's annoyance, Stephen gave her a small smile back before taking the dagger. He used it quickly, handing it back, and turned to open the doors. He pulled, not being able to open it, then motioned for Captain Ryan to help him. He shot Connor a look that clearly told him to get away.

They pulled the doors open, only for everything to fly toward the anomaly it revealed. "Get down!" Professor Cutter said.

But Connor was staring at the anomaly, trying to see if anything had come through, when Stephen's hand shot behind him, grabbing the pot that would have slammed into Connor's head. "This is when you duck." He told him in annoyance.

"Okay." Connor said instantly, falling to the floor. He watched as Stephen started dodging things as he continued to hold the door open and felt worry for the other man.

Once everything had stopped flying, Connor cautiously stood and made his way to the freezer, Stephen frowning as he passed him. He took a look inside, then found a box of pies. "Anybody hungry?" He offered, turning around.

Stephen rolled his eyes, still holding the door open, while someone else muttered "oh, god." Helen was staring at him with wide eyes. "We've got to get rid of them. The meat will act like bait." She moved forward, only to be stopped by two of the Special Forces men.

"Unless you want your men to be breakfast, I suggest you do something." She snapped.

Professor Cutter grabbed a box from the freezer, passing it off to Stephen before grabbing another. Captain Ryan moved to help- only to have Helen Cutter run straight through the anomaly.

Captain Ryan ran after her, Professor Cutter trying to follow. He was held back and Connor saw him look at Stephen with wide eyes. Connor shook his head frantically at Stephen, but the man shrugged his shoulders and ran through quickly, disappearing from Connor's sight.

He reappeared a few minutes later, a huge smile on his face. Captain Ryan came through with wide eyes and a frown." We lost her."

"There's something you need to see." Stephen said, grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him away from the group. He motioned Professor Cutter, Abby, and Claudia over, then took out his mobile. "Connor, hook this to your computer and get to the pictures."

Connor frowned, but grabbed his computer from the bag and took Stephen's phone. It didn't escape his notice that Stephen's hand was still placed on his shoulder as he talked to Professor Cutter. "What am I looking for-" Connor broke off as the image popped onto the screen.

Anomalies. All over the place. "Its incredible." Professor Cutter said.

Stephen moved closer to him, finally dropping his hand, and Connor was able to speak. "The junction of anomalies."

"There was no way I could follow, it would be like running into a wall of mirrors." Stephen said, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"Let me guess, not one saber tooth cat in sight." Claudia said knowingly.

"Not even a kitten." Stephen replied.

"You tried to follow her." Claudia said, turning her attention back to Professor Cutter. He defended himself and Connor tuned them out, not wanting to hear them argue yet again.

"Incoming!" Captain Ryan said, making all of the turn warily to the anomaly.

Connor stayed where he was as Stephen and Professor Cutter moved forward slowly. They all stared as these…things jumped through, running around and squacking. Connor thought they looked like a deformed chicken-without feathers.

Everyone moved, trying to catch them and heard them back, but they just kept coming through. "Round them up, everybody, don't let them get out!"

Connor, Abby, and Stephen ran around, trying to catch them and get them back. Connor had to admit…they were kind of funny. Walking into walls and cabinets. Stephen finally trapped one under a trash can, then had to hold it as the trash can continued to move.

They managed to shove them all into a small closet, watching as Professor Cutter was able to look at them more closely, "Dodo's."

"Dodo's?" Claudia asked.

"They're so cute." Abby cooed.

"And so dumb." Connor added.

"They're not stupid, just trusting. Its not their fault they become extinct." Abby defended.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Its funny, you weren't this sentimental about the gorgonopsid."

A hand was placed on Connor's shoulder- an increasingly familiar hand- and Connor looked down at it in shock. "Is that the lot?" Claudia asked.

"That's it." Stephen replied, his breath brushing against Connors face…and making Connor's blood heat up. Connor shifted slightly, hoping his awkward…problem didn't show.

"-grab a dodo." Connor heard, making him snap back to attention. Stephen chuckled, squeezing Connor's shoulder tightly.

They all moved forward, slowly ushering the dodo's through. Connor moved over to Abby and Stephen, only to once again hear something he shouldn't. "-just because Connor and I walk around in our underwear doesn't mean anything's going on."

Stephen looked at her for a moment, and Abby winced. "That didn't come out how I meant it."

Connor sighed deeply. Right, of course. Now that Stephen knew Connor didn't want Abby- now that Stephen knew Connor was gay- he could go after Abby without feeling guilty.

Stephen's eyes moved to Connor, and he looked surprised, then panicked. Connor turned away, not wanting to see anymore. Again. He looked over, only to see one of the Dodo's lying on the ground, clearly dead.

"Professor? We have a Dodo down."

"Oh no." Abby said softly. They all moved forward, wondering what had happened to it. Stephen moved over to kneel beside it, but Connor turned away, not being able to look at him at the moment. He grabbed his compass, thinking he should make sure the field was still strong and it wouldn't close on them. "What happened to it?"

"Maybe it ate one of the pies." Connor said without thinking, only to glance up and see the Professor glaring at him. "Sorry." He looked back at the compass, seeing it wasn't moving like it was before. "The anomaly is fading."

"Lets get back to headquarters." Professor Cutter said, standing up.

"Connor," Stephen said, moving up beside him slowly, "We're going to do an autopsy on the dodo. Do you want me to take you back to Abby's or do you want to-"

"I'm just gonna go." Connor replied, avoiding his eyes. "Maybe the library or something."

"Why is it every time you want to avoid me, you say you're going to the library?" Stephen snapped quietly, moving in front of Connor as he tried to leave.

"I'm not lying, I am going to-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is going on between me and Abby?" Stephen said bluntly, his hand coming to rest on Connor's shoulder once again.

"I have to go."

Stephen let go of him, frowning. "Fine. But we are going to talk about this- all of it. And no more avoiding me."

Connor ignored him, quickly walking toward the door and ignoring the startled look Abby shot him as he passed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Connor actually did go to the library- he wasn't sure why he was there, but he couldn't not. Not after he told Stephen he wasn't lying.

He grabbed a random book and slowly started flipping through it, wondering when his life had turned into this. Why couldn't he just like Abby? That would make things much easier…or not, considering her massive crush on Stephen. But he could have dealt with that. Whatever he felt for Stephen, that was what he couldn't deal with.

He was busy wallowing, wondering what else could go wrong, when Duncan found him. "We followed you."

Connor stared up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry?"

"We took the Dodo."

Connor quickly shoved the book back on the shelf and made his way further into the library, thinking he would be in even more trouble if someone else heard this conversation. "You did what?" Connor demanded finally, turning around in a secluded area.

"We just sort of…took it." Duncan told him.

"How did you know?" Connor demanded.

"We followed you." Connor sighed deeply. So much trouble. "Its some kind of mutant. It bit Tom, he's really sick."

Connor dug in his pocket for his mobile, already dialing Cutters number. "You're both idiots."

"You aren't calling the police?"

"Its way beyond them now." Connor said, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Connor? We're kind of busy-"

"Tom and Duncan followed me and took a Dodo." Connor said quickly, before the Professor could hang up. "Duncan says it bit Tom and he's sick."

He heard Professor Cutter curse and tell the others what he had just been told. A second later, another voice came over the line. "Connor? Where are you?" Stephen demanded.

"Campus library."

"Go out front, we'll pick you up in five minutes." Stephen demanded, right before hanging up.

Connor hung up his own phone and pulled Duncan along with him. "We're being picked up." He said quickly. "I cant believe you would do this. Do you have any idea how stupid you are right now?"

Duncan stumbled over his excuses, but Connor was too busy pacing to hear him. He only stopped when Professor Cutter pulled up. He pulled the door open and shoved Duncan inside before climbing inside himself. "What were you thinking?" Professor Cutter said, glaring in the mirror at Duncan. "Why would you possibly-"

"Connor?" Stephen asked, turning in his seat and speaking quietly. "We found a parasite in the other Dodo. If the one that bit your friend had it in him…the results won't be good."

Connor closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. They pulled to a stop just a second later, and Stephen jumped out of the truck, followed by the Professor. Connor slowly opened his own door, surprised to see that sometime since he closed his eyes they had met with the Special Forces men. Duncan followed behind him, only stopping when they ran into Claudia. "You the idiot that stole the dodo?"

"There's no law against catching extinct animals!" Duncan snapped back.

"You stole Government property, that makes it treason." Claudia informed him, heading into the flat.

"That was just a joke?" Duncan shouted after her quickly. Connor patted his back softly, then pushed him forward into the flat.

They looked around the flat, clearly not seeing Tom. They slowly moved into Duncan's room where they found Professor Cutter hitting something under the bed. "He's dead."

"Are you sure?" Claudia asked.

Professor Cutter hit him again. "Pretty sure." He moved, slowly lifting the bed and pressing it against the wall so they could clearly see the dead Dodo.

"Bag it up, but be careful."

"One minute it was friendly, the next it just went crazy." Duncan told them.

Stephen moved slowly, placing his hands on the dead Dodo as Cutter gave Duncan an explanation about the parasite. Connor moved forward to stand beside him. Connor heard Stephen explain that it had bitten Tom so that it could pass on its eggs…

"Its not safe to be around him." Professor Cutter said, his eyes on Connor. "Maybe if we'd got to him straight away, he might have a chance."

Connor's stomach dropped. No. He looked at Duncan slowly. This was their fault. If they had just left things alone, it wouldn't have happened.

"But the parasite is light sensitive, so wherever Tom is he's trying to stay in the dark." Professor Cutter continued.

Connor shifted his gaze back to him, but he saw Stephen looking at him from the corner of his eye. "We need to get this back to the lab so Abby can prepare it for autopsy." Stephen told him, holding open a bag as Connor lifted the dead Dodo to place inside. Everyone cleared out of the room quickly. "I'm sorry." Stephen told him softly.

"Its why I didn't want to stay on their sofa anymore." Connor told him, his voice flat. "They were getting so- I knew if I didn't they would do something stupid. I let it go to long."

Stephen shook his head, "Connor, it wasn't your fault. They shouldn't have followed you, shouldn't have taken the Dodo. They're your friends, they should have trusted you."

Connor nodded, moving toward the doorway. "You know," Stephen started behind him, "if the thing with Abby- her sofa- doesn't work out, you could always stay at mine."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, slowly turning back around.

Stephen nodded, his eyes softer than Connor had ever seen them. "Yeah."

Connor gave Stephen a small smile, his heart pounding, then quickly left the room. "What happens now?" Duncan asked.

"Now we leave and try to find Tom." Connor told him, instantly hit with guilt that he had been happy a moment before. How could he e happy with Tom out there somewhere, dying?

"Now we go get the dodo to Abby, then talk to Lester." Claudia informed him, shaking her head.

"But Tom-"

"I'm sorry." Claudia told Connor softly. "Our main priority is to make sure Tom doesn't infect anyone else."

They all left, Stephen shooting Connor that look before he did so.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Connor asked Duncan an hour later, frowning.

Duncan shook his head, "I don't-" But then Duncan's mobile rang. "Tom? Where are you?"

Connor grabbed the phone. "Tom? Its me, its Connor. Tell us where you are, mate. We can help you."

"No." Tom said, "You're with them, you're one of them."

"Tom-" Connor stopped as the phone went dead. "He's gone."

Duncan buried his head in his hands and Connor started to pace once again. This was his fault. If he had just told them…something. If he had moved out sooner-

"Connor, your mobile." Duncan said, bringing Connor's attention to the fact his jacket was ringing. "Hello?" Connor answered.

"Connor, get to headquarters. And bring Duncan with you." Stephen said in his ear, his voice low. "Tom infected a Doctor at the hospital."

"He just called us, but he hung up before-"

"Connor, just get to headquarters."

Connor hung up, grabbing Duncan's keys quickly. "Come on."

When they arrived, they were instantly taken into a room to be questioned. Connor stood beside Duncan as Stephen and Professor Cutter slid into chairs across the table. "When Tom gets in trouble, what is his first reaction?" Professor Cutter asked.

"Tom doesn't get in trouble." Connor said instantly.

"He's not that sort of bloke." Duncan replied.

Stephen put his head back in annoyance and Connor frowned. He was just telling the truth. "Then put yourself in his shoes, what's…what would he be thinking, where would he go?"

"He'd be trying to figure out what this whole conspiracy is about." Duncan said, making Connor turn his eyes to him.

Stephen groaned. "There is no conspiracy."

"So what is this then?" Duncan demanded, mentioning a number of different groups and causing Connor to look at Stephen in amusement. Stephen rose his eyebrows, clearly not impressed, and Connor looked at him with a silent apology. "That's why we put the transmitter on you!" Duncan said, glaring at Connor.

"-what?" Connor said, his voice hoarse. "You bugged me? Of course you did, cause that's how you found the dodo, right?"

"You're the one with all the secrets. Squat teams, girlfriends-"

Connor cut him off, digging in his pockets. "Do us a favor, tell us where it is."

"Its on your bag, inside Roswell."

Connor stared at him in hurt and anger. "You sneaky little-"

"How do you track it?" Professor Cutter demanded, sitting forward in his chair.

"Tom modified it-"

"If Tom follows it, he's coming to you." Professor Cutter said, hitting Connor's shoulder.

"No." Duncan replied. "Not quite. The dodo swallowed it."

Connor and Professor Cutter both turned to look at him in horror. "The transmitter is inside the dodo, the dodo is with Abby." Stephen said, his face hard. "You idiot. You've turned her into bait." He said, standing and running from the room quickly.

Professor Cutter and Connor ran after him only a moment later, Connor's mind whirling. Abby couldn't get hurt. That would be Connor's fault, too. They all jumped into Professor Cutters truck, breaking every speed limit possible.

They ran to the room, yelling Abby's name. "The dodo's gone. He must have taken it."

"And Abby." Stephen said, glancing around the room.

"Try the transmitter." Professor Cutter said, heading back up the stairs, "We have to get to him, fast."

Connor was slightly dazed as Professor Cutter and Claudia figured out that Abby and Tom were back at the football stadium. He was fairly certain he was going into shock. He was barely aware of Stephen taking his arm and dragging him toward the truck. "Connor. Connor. Connor!" Professor Cutter yelled, glaring at him in the mirror. "You have to stop. We're going to need you."

Connor merely nodded, turning his attention back out the window. He saw Duncan glancing at him nervously, but he didn't bother to look at the other boy. "Come on, Connor." Stephen said as they came to a stop.

Connor snapped back to attention, jumping out of the truck and running after all the men. He followed them into the stands- where he saw Tom holding Abby to the ground, Abby clearly trying to fight him off. They all had their guns trained on Tom, but Connor ran forward, holding his hands up. Stephen lowered his gun instantly, but the Special Forces men kept theirs up. "What are you doing?" Claudia snapped.

"Don't shoot him, just please, don't shoot him."

"Connor, get out of the way!" One of the men snapped.

Professor Cutter nodded to Connor, and he turned to face Tom, keeping his voice soft. "Tom its me. Let her go, mate." He saw Stephen raise his gun once again, a frown on his face.

Tom glanced at him, then at all the men around him. He moved, making Abby groan. "Easy, easy!" Connor said. "Do you remember Thursday nights? Don't you? Battlestar Galactica. Pepperoni Pizza?" Connor said, chuckling a little and trying desperately not to cry. He forced a smile.

"Connor?" Tom whispered.

"Yeah." Connor nodded. "Good times. Weren't they?" There was silence, Tom just staring at him. Connor swallowed hard. "You can fight the dark side, mate. You really can."

Tom looked down at Abby, letting her go. She whimpered, then crawled away quickly. "You too, Connor!" Captain Ryan demanded. "Move away! He will kill you!"

Tom moved so he was lying on the ground. "No he wont." Connor said softly, moving to kneel beside him. "He's my friend. If you come with me, we can help you."

"It was a conspiracy, wasn't it Connor?"

Connor nodded, swallowing hard to stop the burning in his throat. "Big time. Right to the top."

"Mind Control?"

Connor forced a smile. "Yeah."

"Brilliant."

Connor's smile faded as he saw the change in his friends eyes. "Connor, back away!"

But he just fell forward, leaning against Connor's shoulder. "They tried to take me over, but I fought them off Connor."

"You did a really good job." Connor told him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm a hero?"

Connor nodded, than watched as his friend slowly fell to the side, dead. Connor stared at the ground in front of him, shocked. HE saw Professor Cutter come up beside him, and Connor slowly rose to his feet.

He felt like everything was crashing down around him. This was his fault. All of it. He was the reason this happened. "I cant do this anymore." He said finally, meeting the Professor's eyes.

Professor Cutter grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Tom. "Hey, we need you."

"If I hadn't been involved, Tom would still be alive."

"No." Professor replied instantly. "There are a handful of people in the whole world who know what's going on here. What we're grappling with, and you're one of them. That would've made his day. He would've loved it."

Connor blinked back tears, "So you can't be out now, okay?" The Professor continued. "Okay?"

"Okay." Connor replied.

"Come here." Professor Cutter demanded, pulling him in for a hug. Connor held him tight, frantically blinking. He heard the Special Forces men moving toward Tom behind him, but he didn't move, didn't want to see. The Professor slowly let him go, and Connor glanced up to see Duncan was nowhere to be seen.

"He left." Abby said, coming up beside him and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry. What do you say we go home?"

Connor shrugged, not really caring about what he was going to do. Duncan had left. He guessed that meant he knew who he blamed. "Come on." Abby said, wrapping her arm through his.

"Abby- I just don't-"

"Go on, Abby." Stephen said, coming up beside them. "You should get some rest, too. I'll take care of Connor."

Abby frowned slightly. "But-"

"Its fine." Connor snapped, turning away from her and staring as they covered up Tom's body. He heard Stephen tell her once again to head out, then he moved beside Connor. "You couldn't have done anything." Stephen said softly, his arm pressing against Connor's.

"If it wasn't for me-"

"Connor, you cant change anything. And it wasn't your fault." Connor felt Stephen take hold of his hand, pulling him to face him. His blue eyes stared into Connors intently. "It wasn't your fault."

Connor slowly nodded, his mouth dry as Stephen continued to hold his hand. "Come on, lets get a drink." 


	7. Chapter 7

Connor found himself sitting on Stephen's couch twenty minutes later, a beer in his hand. Stephen was beside him, his own beer in hand. One of the best things about Stephen was that he clearly knew when to talk and when to keep silent. Connor closed his eyes, once again fighting the urge to cry. Connor jumped slightly in surprise when he felt Stephen's hand press against his back. Connor relaxed back against it as Stephen slowly started rubbing his back, making heat travel down Connor's spine.

"I'm so sorry, Connor." Stephen said quietly, placing his beer on the coffee table and angling his body slightly so he could wrap his arms around Connor. Connor was stiff for only a moment, then he gave into temptation and fell against Stephens hard chest, wrapping his own arms around the lean body in front of him.

Stephen's hands continued to rub against Connor's back and Connor buried his face in the crook of Stephens neck. "Connor-"

He broke off as his mobile began to ring. Stephen let out a deep sigh, removing one hand and grabbing his phone. His other arm held Connor against him, holding tighter when Connor tried to move away. Connor just remained relaxed against the man, breathing in his amazing sent.

"Nick? Home. Yeah- Connor's here." Stephen paused for a moment, then leaned his head forward to rest against Connor's. Connor gasped slightly, but Stephen just continued to rub his back. "Huh? Hmm." Stephen continued. Connor felt him stiffen for a moment, then he replied to something Professor Cutter said in a sharp voice. "I can handle it, Nick. You don't-"

He broke off and slammed his phone down. "Nick's coming over." Stephen muttered, his head still resting on Connor's. His other hand came up to hold Connor again, where it had been before he answered the call. "Connor?"

"Hmm?" Connor asked, fighting to keep awake with the feeling of warm arms and Stephen's sent wrapped around him.

Stephen chuckled, and Connor thought he felt something suspiciously like lips touch his head. "Get some sleep, Connor." Stephen said, gently helping him stand. Connor blinked slowly, barely aware that he was gently being lowered onto Stephen's bed.

He was out before his head hit the pillow.

"You what?" Connor woke to the loud question.

"Nick, listen to me! Please? It was eight years ago- we barely knew each other! She was my professor-"

There was silence and Connor sat up, looking around sleepily. Where was he?

Then everything came rushing back. The Dodo's. Tom. Stephen's flat. And apparently…Stephen's bed. Connor fought back a moan at the thought. He remembered clearly Stephen's arms wrapped around him, Stephen's head against his. And Stephen helping him here.

Then he remembered the conversation he had been hearing as he woke up. Oh. Stephen decided to have that conversation now? When Connor was trapped in his bedroom?

"Stephen- just, let me think, Okay?" Professor Cutter said lowly, "Just- I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Nick-"

There was the sound of a door closing, then a deep sigh. "Stephen?" Connor asked, slowly coming out of the bedroom.

Stephen looked up from where he had been sitting on the couch. "Connor. How'd you sleep?"

"Great." Connor admitted, slowly sinking down beside the other man. "I heard-"

"It honestly didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Stephen told Connor, grimacing slightly. "I think we'll be okay- eventually." Stephen let out another deep sigh before turning his eyes to Connor. "Are you feeling any better?"

Connor just shrugged. "I guess I'd better get to Abby's."

He stood, reaching for his jacket. "Don't. Stay here."

Connor froze, turning wide eyes to Stephen. "Sorry?"

Stephen stood, slowly moving toward Connor and placing his hands on Connor's hips. Conner sucked in a startled breath. "Connor, do you remember what I said on the dock last week?"

Connor thought back, the words coming to him quickly. _I was lying earlier, you know._ Connor slowly nodded, still having no idea what Stephen had been referring too.

"You are most certainly my type." Stephen whispered, pulling Connor's body closer against his. Connor stared at him with wide eyes, watching as Stephen's eyes flickered down to his lips.

Unconsciously, Connors tongue darted out, wetting his lips and Stephen let out a deep groan. His hands tightened on Connor, than he lowered his head to press his lips against Connor's.

Connor moaned deeply, not believing that this was happening. Stephen was kissing him. _Stephen_ was kissing him. Stephen was…really kissing him. Connor couldn't help but moan once again as Stephen's tongue flickered over his lips. Stephen chuckled into the kiss, his hands moving to wrap around Connor and pull him tight against his body.

Connor gasped as Stephen pulled away slightly, gasping for breath. "Shit, Connor?"

"What?" Connor gasped back, finally putting his own arms around Stephen's neck.

Stephen's eyes flew frantically over Connor's face, obviously looking for something. He must have found it, because he let out a deep moan and pressed his lips against Connor's once again, this time even more frantically.

Connor met him just as passionately, his hands burying themselves into Stephen's hair. He tugged slightly and was awarded by a deep moan from Stephen. Blood flooded downward at the sound, rushing straight to Connor's cock. "Fuck." Connor muttered.

Stephen chuckled, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on Connor's neck. "Not yet." He muttered.

"Stephen-"

"Not tonight." Stephen said firmly, slowly pushing Connor away from him. "Not after today. Tonight we sleep."

"Together?" Connor asked, reaching out to touch the man again.

Stephen grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers as he led them back to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time- actually, more comfortable than he ever had. He was curled up on his side, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around him. "Awake?" A voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Mmmhmm." Connor murmured, slowly rolling over and blinking sleepy eyes at the handsome man beside him. "That was real then?"

Stephen chuckled, tightening his arms around Connor and brining their bodies closer together. "Do you dream about it often?"

Connor felt himself blushing a bright red and tried to hide his face as Stephen laughed loudly. Connor opened his eyes when he felt a pair of lips brush his softly. "Time to get up. Things to do today."

Connor sat up slowly as Stephen climbed out of the bed. "I guess I should go."

Stephen paused on his way into the bathroom, a frown on his face. "Connor, I know things were- yesterday was-"

Connor frowned for a moment, then gasped as the previous day flooded back. Tom. His friend. His friend that he had been talking to just twenty four hours ago. The friend that was now dead.

Dead because he had been following Connor.

Connor drew his legs up, resting his head against his knees and letting the tears falling down his face. Connor felt the bed dip slightly and he knew Stephen had moved beside him. He felt those warm arms again, but he didn't move from his position. He had no right to be feeling safe and…whatever else it was when Tom was dead.

"Connor, do you need me to stay here today? I can call Nick-"

Connor shook his head, moving out of Stephens arms and sliding off the bed. "No." He said, his voice hoarse. He didn't look at Stephen, instead staring down at the floor. "I just- need to be alone. I'll go."

Connor turned, walking to the couch and grabbing his coat. "Connor." Stephen said softly, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him once again. Connor stiffened for a moment, then slowly relaxed against the warm body. "Call me later."

Connor nodded, slowly untangling himself and slowly walking out of the flat. He sighed, then started the twenty minute walk back to Abby's flat. How could such a good day be such a bad one at the same time?

About halfway to the flat, Connor realized he had stopped crying. Actually, he really didn't feel much of anything…he felt numb.

"Connor?" Abby asked, already holding the door open for him when he walked up. "Stephen called, said you were on your way."

Connor didn't reply, just slowly walked up the stairs and into the flat.

Abby followed him silently, sitting beside him on the couch. "I'm so sorry." She finally said, her voice softer than he had ever heard it.

Connor didn't reply. What were you supposed to say to that? I'm sorry, too? I should never have gotten involved in this? Maybe Professor Cutter was wrong?

"Do you want me to stay today? I'm sure the zoo-"

"I'm fine, Abby." Connor said lowly, "I'll just…"

Abby nodded slowly, "Alright." She stood, placing a friendly hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'll be back tonight."

Connor didn't bother to say anything, just stayed on the sofa as the door slowly shut behind her.

Three hours later, Connor had to do something. If he had to sit and…think any longer, he was certain he would end up doing something he would later regret.

He made his way around the flat, trying to find something that needed cleaned, or maybe a project to work on- not that he knew had to do much household things, but it would at least keep him busy.

In the end, he found himself on the sofa with a bowl of ice cream and Star Wars playing. He was halfway through _The Empire Strikes_ _Back_ when his mobile went off. Connor checked quickly, seeing the little envelope on the screen, then slowly reached over to press the read button.

_What are you doing?_

Connor stared at the screen for a moment. What did Stephen think he was doing?

_Eating ice cream and watching Star Wars._

Connor didn't receive a reply back, so he continued to watch his movie- only getting up when it was time to change to _The Return of the Jedi_.

He wasn't ten minutes into it before a buzz announced someone at the door. Connor frowned, contemplating on not answering, when it went off again. Than again.

Sighing deeply, Connor pulled himself off of the sofa and walked down the stairs, pulling open the door- only to see Stephen standing there with a frown and a bag of take away. "Ice cream is not lunch, Connor." He said, pushing his way in and going up the stairs.

Connor stared after him in shock. "Stephen, what are you?"

"You are going to eat." He said curtly, moving into Abby's flat. Connor rushed up after him, sitting at the table as Stephen started to pull things out of the bag.

"I'm going to guess that things haven't gone so well with Professor Cutter this morning?" Connor asked, slowly reaching for the sandwich Stephen pushed toward him.

"Nick kindly asked me to stay away from him today until he could sort things out." Stephen said bitterly, sinking into the chair beside Connor and tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Not that I blame him. At least he didn't tell me to get out forever."

Connor nodded, "I think it was good, you telling him. Especially if Helen comes back around. Better for him to hear it from you."

Stephen nodded, motioning to the sandwich. "I expect you to eat that." He glanced around, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "You need to get that thermostat fixed. Its way to hot in here."

Thermostat. Connor's eyes frantically flickered around the flat. Where was Rex?

"I know." Connor said, finally setting eyes on Rex. He was asleep on the stairs- thank god. As long as Stephen didn't look at the stairs, they would be fine.

Connor wasn't sure he wanted to know what Stephen would do if he saw Rex.

"So, Star Wars." Stephen said, an amused twitch on his lips. "How many times have you watched those movies? Couldn't you find something else?"

Connor shrugged, not in the least embarrassed about his love for the movies. "I saw you read the book."

Stephen fixed him with a glare. "I was bored out of my mind and in the hospital. You could have told me it was a Star Wars book."

Connor just smiled at him, "Where would be the fun in that?"

Stephen chuckled, standing. "I just came by to drop off some real food." He said, fixing Connor with yet another glare. "Even if Nick doesn't want me around him, I still have work to do." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Connor's quickly. "At least try to do something else, alright?" He hesitated. "Maybe call Duncan."

Connor winced at the name, then snorted. "He left. Tom died and he just left. I don't think I can talk to him right now."

Stephen nodded, a frown on his face. "He's your friend, Connor. Don't throw it away."

Connor nodded slowly as he watched the man leave, closing the door behind him softly.

The next month was…odd. Connor went through so many emotions, he though he heard Abby ask him more than once if he was a woman. He was angry because Tom had been buried and no one had told him when the funeral was. He was angry and upset that Duncan was ignoring his phone calls. He was sad and depressed because of Tom. He was annoyed because Professor Cutter had dragged him back to school last week.

And he was happy because of Stephen.

Because Stephen texted him daily. Because he had only not seen the man only one day since the night they spent together. Because he would randomly show up with food or alcohol or a movie when he thought Connor needed it. Though they hadn't been out together again, or even really kissed, since then.

Which made him worried and upset.

And then he felt guilt. Because Abby liked Stephen. Because she sent them confused glares whenever Stephen dropped by to see Connor. Because Connor should have told her that it wasn't her Connor had a crush on.

Overall, it was quickly wearing Connor out. He hadn't found a flat- actually, he had stopped looking. He was spending most of his time staring at the television- either playing video games or watching movies.

And he was seriously considering dropping out of school.

He could just imagine the looks and lectures he would get from Stephen and Professor Cutter. But, really, if Connor was staying on the Anomaly project, wouldn't it be easier if he didn't have to worry about school too?

He was fairly certain the only people who would care- the only ones that would even notice- were Stephen and the Professor. And, at the moment, both of them were spending time trying to rebuild their friendship.

Stephen had told him that Professor Cutter had asked him out for a drink last week, and they had spent the time talking about what had happened with Helen all of those years ago. Stephen had told him this while holding a bag of ice to his bruising eye.

But after that, Professor Cutter seemed to be blaming Stephen less and Helen more. Stephen said they still needed time to rebuild the trust they had had, but things were most certainly getting better.

Connor was trying to put things back together, to be more like the Connor he was before- by getting up and making himself breakfast, by making stupid jokes, but he always felt like he was missing the mark.

Currently, Connor was playing one of his video games, and trying not to think about anything. Playing a video game was safe. Nothing to think about when you were trying to destroy zombies.

And then he went to save his game and came across the one name that brought everything crashing back down. Tom. Connor's eyes flickered over to the only picture of Tom he had- one where he, Duncan, and Connor were all laughing and smiling for the camera.

He blinked back tears, then clenched his jaw. Video games.

Abby came into the room then, raising an eyebrow and standing in front of the television. Connor was aware that she was talking to him- probably telling him the usual. Don't open a window, blah, blah, blah. He just nodded, motioning for her to move out of the way. She rolled her eyes, moving somewhere behind him.

"How many days are in a week, Connor?" She suddenly asked.

"Is this a riddle? How many?" Connor questioned, trying to keep his voice light.

"Seven."

"That's neither funny, nor clever." He said with a slight smirk, still trying to get Tom out of his mind.

"Neither is the fact that you said you'd be here a week…and you're still here a month later." Abby replied, coming up behind him. He heard the annoyance in her voice and tried to push it away. He knew he needed to find a flat. He just…hadn't been able to look.

Connor stared at the screen. "I'm still working on it…working on a few leads."

"Yeah, I can see that." Abby muttered, turning to leave the flat.

Connor turned to Rex, a small smile on his face. "She likes me, Rex." He just wished he could believe it.

Connor was still playing video games an hour later when the phone rang. He paused the game and rolled his eyes. Abby always seemed to call every hour to make sure everything was alright. He picked up the phone. "Connor and Abby's love shack- oh no, its Connor, Professor." Connor chuckled unconvincingly, hoping Stephen wasn't around the other man. That would be just what he needed. Sometimes, Connor thought Stephen was still convinced he had feelings for Abby.

"Connor, there's an anomaly at the golf course."

"-Sorry?"

"Get down here." Connor sighed as the phone was shut, than quickly sent a text to Stephen asking which golf course and how to get there. Then he got dressed for the first time in days.

Following Stephen's directions, Connor was able to get to his destination within the hour. He slowly pulled up the lane, stopping in front of two Special Forces men. He held up his access card with a smile. "Access to all areas- thank you."

He parks only a little way's away, slowly getting out of the car and looking around for any familiar faces. It wasn't until he was turned completely around that he saw one- sitting on top of his car. Rex. "Oh my god- no, sorry, didn't mean to shout." Connor said, rambling slightly as he panicked. "I was just…shocked that you're here. It's lovely that you're here. How about you stay in the car, mate? That's a good lizard…nice and still."

Connor moved around the car slowly, hoping to grab Rex and shove him back in the car quickly, but it seemed that Rex wanted to play. He let out a playful yelp, running to the other side of the car. "Want to play? Rex mate, please. My life won't be worth living if you get caught." Connor begged, thinking about the reactions of Stephen and Abby. Connor lunged, hoping to catch Rex, but Rex just flew off, right into the trees. "Rex! Rex!" Connor yelled, running after him.

Why did this have to happen to him? If Stephen found out about Rex, he would find out that Connor had been lying to him for the last month. That wouldn't be a good thing. And if Abby found out he let Rex out of the flat- well, he might end up sleeping on Stephen's sofa. If he let him after lying to him.

"Rex! I swear, when I catch you you'll be the first animal to become extinct twice! Come here, I'm serious." Connor snapped, finally getting out of the trees and onto the course.

Connor lunged at Rex yet again, only to miss as Rex ran the other way.

"I'm gonna be honest, your making my life difficult Rex." Connor muttered, lunging once again.

Connor froze as he heard Stephen shouting his name…then the rest of the team. Connor winced. "Great, you hear that? That means game over."

He stared down at Rex, then frowned as he saw the lizard shaking. That looked like he was…scared. Of what? Connor slowly turned, following Rex's gaze, than felt his heart stop. Oh my god. He stared at the giant figure flying toward him, only breaking out of his daze when he hears Stephen's panicked yell. "Run you idiot!"

Connor turned instantly, running across the green to the trees. "Rex run!" Connor screams, glancing behind him, "Rex, come on buddy!" Connor felt the pterodactyl getting closer so he did the only thing he could think of- he jumped, then fell hard onto the ground. Moaning and laughing at the same time as the pterodactyl flew off.

Connor stood shakily, glancing around him for Rex- only to see nothing. He sighed, then slowly started running back the way he came toward the rest of the team. He was only halfway there when he heard Claudia and Professor Cutter yelling. Only a moment later, he saw Claudia and the Special Forces men leave. Than Professor Cutter yelled at Stephen- something that was becoming way to familiar for Connor's liking. "That was a bit of a laugh, wasn't it?" Connor asked, panting, as he came to a stop beside the Professor.

Professor Cutter just sent him a glare as he walked away, quickly followed by Abby. Connor slowly turned to Stephen- only to take a step back when he saw the furious blue eyes. "Rex?"

Connor winced. "He was living with Abby. I knew about it."

"No, really?" Stephen asked with sarcasm, taking a step forward and glaring. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Connor avoided his gaze. "Wasn't my secret to tell. Abby takes care of him. It's her flat."

"And you live there."

Connor winced yet again. "Yeah but…look, I'm pretty sure the only reason Abby let me stay there was because I threatened to tell about Rex if she didn't."

Stephen stared at him in shocked disbelief for a moment, then let out a tired sigh. Connor watched as he slowly lifted a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "I told you weeks ago that you could stay with me."

Connor shifted, uncomfortable. "Yeah, but, wouldn't that be…uncomfortable? I mean, with everything-"

Stephen frowned. "Connor, you could stay on the sofa, or you could stay in my bed. I don't care. But-"

"You don't care?" Connor asked, his heart plummeting.

Stephen blinked, startled. "That is not what I meant. If you wanted to stay with me, I would much rather you sleep in the bed, but if it makes you uncomfortable-" He broke off, staring slightly over Connor's shoulder.

Connor turned, only to see Abby walking toward him. "You are going to help me find Rex." She told him with a glare. "Stephen, Cutter needs you."

Stephen nodded, shooting Connor a quick glance before leaving.

"Abby, I-"

"Save it, Connor." Abby snapped, "Come on."

They searched for a little over an hour before they found him- only to almost be attacked by some prehistoric vultures. By the time they got back, Stephen had shot the pterodactyl, Claudia had a head injury, and Cutter had a torch. Oh, and apparently Helen had come to save the day. And then disappeared.

Stephen had looked Connor over quickly when he rejoined the group, obviously making sure that he wasn't injured, and then turned his attention back to Professor Cutter who was thinking up a plan to get the Pterodactyl back through the anomaly.

Connor saw Abby a little ways away and slowly made his way over to her, a fake smile on his face as she glared at him. "It all turned out pretty well in the end."

"No thanks to you." Abby snapped back, moving past him.

"Abby, I'm really sorry. I should have been more careful with Rex." Connor said desperately. She was the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment- he couldn't lose her.

Abby turned to face him, the glare still firmly in place.

Connor felt his shoulders drop. "I'll move out of the flat tomorrow."

Abby stared at him, her eyes narrowed, then slowly let out a sigh. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'll be fine." Connor said quickly, already planning on asking Stephen if he was serious about his offer. It really wasn't his first choice- he would rather he and Stephen get to know each other more…intimately before they moved in together, but he didn't see much of a choice.

"Okay, here's the deal. You do all the cleaning up for a month, cook me breakfast on the weekends- ad if you leave you dirty boxer shorts on the floor one more time, I shall kill you." Connor stared at her, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"Does-does that mean I can stay?"

"For now." Abby agreed, rolling he eyes and smiling.

Connor laughed loudly, pulling her in for a big hug and holding her off the ground.

"I admit, I quite like having you around." Abby said, smiling as he set her down.

"Really?"

"As a friend." Abby said quickly, once again making guilt swell in Connor's stomach.

"As a friend. Buddies. What else?" He asked quickly with a smile. Abby turned away from him, walking back toward the group, when her words penetrated into Connor's mind. "Abby, the washing up thing. You weren't serious about that, were you? Bit odd."

"Yes."

"Odd but more than reasonable." Connor agreed quickly.

It was after he and Abby joined the others that they got informed of the plan. Apparently, they were going to borrow a…well, something, so that Professor Cutter could stand high enough to wave a bright red flag in front of the anomaly. Hopefully, the pterodactyl would fly through. Hopefully.

Connor stood below the anomaly, compass in hand, as the rest of the team tried to gather the necessary supplies. "Guys, you better be quick. I don't think the anomaly is going to hold much longer." He informed the Professor.

Stephen ran toward them only a moment later, bright red flag in hand. He handed it to the Professor and then motioned for Connor to follow him back to where the others were gathered around the Pterodactyl. "Help me get the tarp." He told him.

Connor nodded, slowly reaching for one corner as Stephen grabbed the other. Then the pulled it away.

And the Pterodactyl promptly flew the opposite direction of what they wanted. "Come back!" Connor yelled, along with everyone else. He felt fear clutch his throat. What if they just Pterodactyl go and it attacked someone?

But then it turned. Connor stared in awe as it flew over him gracefully- well, until Stephen grabbed his arm and pulled him down anyway. They all stood as they watched it fly toward Professor Cutter- and then right into the anomaly.

Everyone started to cheer in happiness. Stephen reached out, grabbing Connor's hat and throwing it into the air in victory. He smiled at the man, then frowned as Abby turned and launched herself into Stephen's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Stephen shot Connor a helpless look, wrapping his arms around Abby so they didn't topple over. Connor just forced a smile back onto his face and turned to the soldier beside him. "High five?" He shrugged as the man ignored him. "Guess not."

Stephen grabbed Abby's hips and sat her back on the ground, then turned and wrapped Connor into a hug. 


	9. Chapter 9

Only two days after the Pterodactyl Incident, Connor found himself sitting in Abby's kitchen, on the verge of a mental breakdown. "What is going on?" Abby asked, taking one look at his panicked face and sitting beside him.

"I- uh- have a date Friday." Connor said, his throat dry.

"Really?" Abby squealed. "With who?"

Connor panicked, mentally shifting through people he and Abby knew. "Uh… you don't know them."

Abby frowned for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Well, what has you so terrified?" she paused, a small smile on her face. "Is it because you can't flirt?"

"I can to flirt!" Connor said, his eyes widening at the thought.

"No, you can't." Abby told him with a laugh.

Connor frowned. "Fine, than teach me to flirt, oh wise one."

"Okay, I'm a girl in a bar, tell me I look nice." Abby says, striking a pose as she sat. Connor almost choked. Girl in a bar. Oh, god. Stephen would have a field day with this one.

Connor shifted uncomfortably, smiling. "You look nice."

"Make it more personal." Abby whispered helpfully.

"I personally think you look nice." Connor said instantly, still smiling. He had never picked up a girl in his life.

"Compliment, more specific." Abby prodded.

"You've got lovely legs, and your-" He motioned in the general area he usually avoided all together.

"Eh-" Abby holds up a hand. "not that specific. Small talk, flirty. Just not to flirty."

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" They both laughed.

"Oh, that's good." Abby chuckled.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have a mojito."

"Two mojitos coming up." Connor turned and snapped his fingers at Rex. "Barman?"

Abby laughed and Connor smiled. Maybe that would get her mind off of the…flirting lessons that he didn't need. "Continue." Abby said. Alright, maybe not.

"Who do you think would win in a fight against Wolverine and Spiderman?"

"I said flirty, not nerdy." Abby replied, losing her smile instantly.

"That's entry level comic book, Abby. Its line, its fun." Connor defended.

"But girls don't like comic books. Girls aren't interested, find out what they like."

"And pretend I'm interested. Until they want to snog me." Connor said while rolling his eyes. Though, now that he thought about it, Stephen probably wouldn't appreciate comic books, either. "You know, Abby, to be honest, I think I can talk to woman. I talk to you, don't i?"

"We're pals."

Well, Connor couldn't argue with that one.

Abby's phone beeped. She frowned slightly, picking it up and reading the message quickly. "It's the zoo, I've got to go."

As she left, Connor pulled out his mobile and dialed Stephen's number. "Hello?"

"Stephen, you won't believe what Abby did-"

"Connor, I'm going to have to call you back." Stephen said, talking over him and hanging up before Connor could say another word.

Connor looked down at his phone in shock. Stephen had never hung upon him- and he had never just ignored what he said.

Connor pushed down the thoughts. He could have just been busy- it didn't mean anything. It wasn't like he had completely blown him off, or stood him up. Everything was fine. No reason to freak out. None at all.

It was an hour later that Abby called and asked Connor to come to the zoo. Abby was waiting for him as he pulled up and immediately grabbed his arm and pulled in toward the area the lions were kept. "At first we thought the the lions had been fighting but none of them are wounded." Abby said, a frown on her face, "Never the less, we've lost one."

"Maybe you put it down somewhere, forgot where you left it. Happens all the time." Connor said, his eyes sweeping the are. He winced slightly, then placed a hand on Abby's arm. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he slowly motioned to the ground where a small pool of blood rested. "Something got wounded." Connor kneels down and takes sample of blood.

"Could it have been a creature attack?" Abby asked quietly as the both knelt down. Connor quickly got a sample of the blood before anyone noticed.

"I don't know." Connor answered, immediately stopping himself from answering as a man passed them. "There's no proof, is there? All you've got is a missing lion. Maybe he just ran away to join the circus,"

"Oh whatever." Abby says, pushing Connor and making him fall backwards. He frowned.

"We should get to headquarters so I can get this tested." Connor told her quietly, standing back up.

Abby nodded. "I have a few things to do here. I'll meet you there later."

Connor nodded, making his way quickly to his car. Once again, he tried to call Stephen- only to be sent to voicemail. Connor's eyes narrowed.

He immediately went to the lab, asking them to test the blood as quickly as possible and call him right away. They agreed and Connor was once again left alone with his worries- which didn't lesson at all when he saw Lester, Claudia, and Professor Cutter all whispering when he went in.

They all quieted as he walked by them, so he immediately got the hint. He made his way into another room, then decided to do some research.

"Stephen acting really strange. Something weird is going on" Abby said, watching as Stephen walk into headquarters half an hour later. Connor glanced up sharply, only to see Stephen's back as he followed Lester, Claudia, and Professor Cutter. Of course. Connor subtly checked his phone. He hadn't even got a text back. Not even a sorry.

"What's new?' Connor muttered angrily. "The blood results came in from the lab, most of it's from a lion, but some of it was from a bat."

Abby shrugged. "Bats get everywhere."

"Yeah, but it had some really weird DNA," Connor explained, "they said they've never seen anything like it before."

"What does that mean, then?" Abby asked quietly, a frown on her face.

"I don't know." Connor admitted. "Yet."

Abby pulled out phone and stared down at it. Connor huffs in annoyance, mentally wondering if Stephen had had time to text _her_. "You expecting a call?"

"My boss. No one has seen him since yesterday but he left his stuff. There is no sign of him." She turned to Connor, letting out a soft sigh. "Just like the others. I got to go back to the zoo."

Connor noticed that shortly after Abby left, Lester, Claudia, Professor Cutter, and Stephen left as well. He frowned in annoyance. Right then, no reason for him to be here.

He didn't get far. He had just walked outside when he finally got the missing text. _Meet me in Cutters office. We need to talk._

We need to talk. Well, maybe this date wasn't even going to happen. Connor thought glumly as he made his way to the University. "What?" Connor said instantly as he walked into the office.

Stephen looked up from the papers he was looking at with raised eyebrows. "Hello to you, too." He replied, frowning at the scowl on Connor's face. "Connor?"

"If you're going to tell me the date is off-"

"What?" Stephen said quickly, staring at Connor in astonishment. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You hung up on me. You didn't call me back. You didn't even text. And then when I get a text, its those words. We need to talk." Connor said quickly, shifting from foot to foot. "So,-"

"Connor, none of that had anything to do with the date!" Stephen said quickly, walking up to the young man. He quickly pulled him into a tight hug, slowly stroking the man's hair. "I promise. Though- I have a feeling you wont be to happy with what I'm going to say."

Connor stiffened, then pulled away. "What?"

"The reason I had to go earlier is because Helen came to see me." Stephen said quickly.

Connor froze, "What?"

"She wanted to warn us about a Predator that's running around. She knew we would need help- and she came to see me because she thought I was the only one who would listen to her." Stephen said quickly, "That's where we went earlier. To speak with Helen."

Connor slowly moved away from Stephen, sinking down in Professor Cutters chair as Stephen talked. Stephen had begun to research yet again as he spoke, making Connor even more uneasy.

"And that's all she said?" Connor asked finally, staring down at the fossil he had picked up.

"It's Helen." Stephen muttered, moving around the office and grabbing more books to look at. "Why- and put that down." He said, noticing what Connor had in his hands.

"It's just I found some bat blood at the zoo yesterday." Connor told him, his mind buzzing around and trying to make sense out of all this information.

"So?"

"This bat blood had really, really screwed up DNA. I mean, it's probably nothing-" Stephen didn't even look up from his books and Connor had to wonder if he was being listened to at all, "but one of the lions wen missing," Stephen looked up quickly at that, staring into Connor's eyes with intensity, "and now Abby's boss he just…disappears as well."

"Where is Abby?" Stephen asked quietly.

"She said she was working tonight?"

Stephen grabbed his keys and went to the door quickly. "Meet me at the zoo. With as much back up as possible." He said walking out the door and leaving Connor staring after him.

Alright then, Connor thought as he pulled out his mobile and called Cutter.

It was an hour later when Connor found himself surrounded by trees and searching for a creature. Connor had been around Stephen only long enough to hear about his and Abby's close call. Other than that, the man seemed to be almost ignoring him. Connor found himself staring at Helen more than once as they walked, wondering what it was about her that had Cutter and Stephen wrapped around her finger.

It was only a moment later that there was a sharp yelp. Connor turned sharply, only to see that one of the Special Forces men have disappeared. All the men had their weapons out, including Stephen, looking around rapidly. But they never saw anything. Connor jerked his head up, seeing something moving quickly.

And then it was gone.

"What do we do?" Cutter muttered, pacing around quickly. The Special Forces men were all in a circle around Connor, Stephen, Cutter, Helen, and Captain Ryan. Stephen had joined in on Cutter's pacing, his face agitated.

Connor stared down at the ground, trying not to stare at Helen who was standing across from him. Did she know that Stephen had told Professor Cutter? Did she know that Connor knew? Did Stephen tell her that he and Connor…

"What we need is some weakness in its defenses." Stephen said, staring hard at Cutter. "Otherwise it's just going to pick us off one by one."

"Dogs." Connor said, the realization coming to him quickly. "The dogs went crazy before it attacked. What would make themgo off like that?" He muttered out loud, glancing up to see both Cutters and Stephen staring at him intently.

"It can't be smell, if it had been sentry they would have followed it." Stephen said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Hearing." Cutter said at the same time it clicked in Connor's mind.

"Sound. It's using sound." Connor agreed.

"That's how it stays ahead of us. It can detect physical movement before it's in range." Professor Cutter explained quickly, turning to look at Captain Ryan.

"And the dogs hear at a higher frequency therefor they know when its nearby." Connor said quickly, his own eyes turning to look at Stephen.

"Some animals use sonar for prey." Professor Cutter continued.

"Like a bat." Stephen said, smiling and motioning to Connor with bright eyes. "You said there was bat blood in the lion enclosure."

"That's it, this thing must be some client of super bat." Connor said, a weight lifting from his heart as he saw a look in Stephen's eye…a look he knew was reflecting in his own.

"He's right." Helen said, making Stephen and Cutter's eyes snap to her. Connor scowled, looking back at the ground.

"So we use his own weapon against him." Cutter remarked.

Connor turned to him with a wide smile. "The sonar scope!"

"It's in the car." Cutter told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

Connor turned, running to Cutter's truck quickly. "Okay, it's here somewhere." He muttered to himself as he started searching through the bags. He found it and smiled before turning it on. And then felt his heart clench and fear crawl up his spine as it started beeping frantically. Connor looked around, trying to see the creature. Nothing. He quickly grabbed the car door, closing it behind him and hitting the locks as he moved to the middle of the seat. And then the car started to shake.

Connor reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out his mobile and hitting Stephen's number. He listened to it ring, frowning. "Connor? Where are you?"

Connor opened his mouth to answer, and then yelled when the creature shattered the windshield and tried to reach him. Connor unlocked the door frantically, pushing the door open and falling out. He landed hard on the ground, trying to push himself away from the creature.

The creature moved forward slowly, making Connor stare at him in horror. He was going to die. He was going to die before he even got to go on that date.

And then the creature paused as something hit it in the head. Connor turned in horror as he saw Abby backing away rapidly. The creature turned toward her, slowly moving away from Connor. Connor backed away, shaking his head. Not Abby.

Then the gunshot. The creature growled, turning and running back into the trees. Connor turned his horrified eyes to Stephen- only to see Abby launch herself at him in a hug. "It's fast." Stephen stated, hugging Abby back.

Connor stayed on the ground, panting heavily. Why was Stephen still holding Abby? What about him?

"Abby, go get Cutter." Stephen said, his eyes landing on Connor.

Abby pulled away, also glancing at Connor, than turned and ran off.

"You scared the hell out of me." Stephen stated quietly, walking up to Connor and holding out a hand. Connor grasped it, letting the other man pull him to his feet. "When I got that call-"

Connor didn't say anything, just continued to pant as he stared at the man in front of him. "Connor?"

"I-" Connor started, than stopped speaking. He didn't know what to say- for the first time.

Stephen let out a sigh, pulling Connor to him in a tight embrace. Connor fell against him. "I thought you-" Stephen started before clearing his throat. "You okay? Connor? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No." Connor muttered, placing a kiss on the warm neck his face was buried in.

Stephen shivered and tightened his arms. "Connor-"

He stopped talking and stepped away quickly, clearing his throat. Connor fell back against Professor Cutter's truck, a frown of confusion on his face. "Wha-?"

"Connor!" Professor Cutter said, striding up to him quickly. Stephen just gave Connor a small smile before walking away.

"I thought I was going to die, Nick." Connor said, unaware that this was the first time he had ever used the other man's name.

"You didn't." Cutter said calmly, his eyes checking over the younger man.

"No. I'm quite cheerful about that." Connor admitted.

"Maybe you should go home." Cutter said softly, looking at the young man worriedly.

Connor thought about going home and sitting there waiting to find out what happened. Leaving Stephen and Abby while they were in danger. Leaving Stephen with Helen. "No I'm going to stay."

Professor Cutter nodded and smiled slightly as he walked toward Stephen. Connor turned his head, only to see Abby leaning against the truck and staring at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You just saved my life." Connor told her, needing to say it.

"I had too, you haven't paid this months rent yet." Abby told him jokingly and moving past him.

"Abby. Thank you." Connor told her sincerely.

"Anytime." Abby replied easily, motioning to Cutter and Connor. "I think they're ready for you."

Connor nodded and quickly made his way to the two men. "Do you have the Sonar?" Cutter asked him.

Connor nodded, holding up the piece of equipment. "It saved my life." Connor admitted, motioning to the truck. "If I hadn't turned it on, it could have just grabbed when outside the truck."

Stephen's eyes hardened even more at this fact and Cutter nodded. "Well, at least we know we were right."

Once again Connor found himself moving through the trees, trying to find the creature. Connor was staring down at the machine in his hands constantly, making sure it didn't show anything.

It wasn't long before they stumbled onto an old, abandoned building. Connor stared up at it and sighed. No matter which movie you watched, going into a building like this always turned out badly.

"Cutter you need to see this." Stephen's voice rang out as Connor stepped into the building. Connor walked toward them quickly, only to freeze at what he saw. Oh god.

"My god it's given birth." Cutter said, staring at Claudia in shock.

"There are three bodies back here." Stephen said, a grimace on his face.

"Feeding her young." Helen muttered, glancing at the small creatures.

The piece of equipment in Connor's hand started beeping loudly. "We've got company!" Connor yelled in fear.

Connor ducked out of the way as he saw everyone waving around their guns, trying to find the creature. A gunshot-from Stephen- made Connor look up in hope. Only to see Cutter grab one of the baby creatures and run out of the building with the big creatures running after him. Everyone started shouting, some of the Special Forces men trying to run after them.

"Connor? Alright?" Stephen asked instantly, once again holding out his hand.

Connor went to reach for it- only to see Helen staring at them with narrowed eyes. Connor cleared his throat uncomfortably, pushing himself off of the ground. Stephen stared at him in confusion for a moment, than glanced over his shoulder to see what Connor was looking at. His eyes narrowed instantly.

"We need to find Professor Cutter." Connor said, moving toward the door.

Stephen was behind him instantly, both of them running in the direction they had seen the Professor go. And they found him- standing over the dead creature. "Cutter!" Stephen said, running up to the man and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Professor shot a real smile at his friend- one Connor hadn't seen since the Professor had found out about Stephen and Helen. "Lets get to Headquarters." He said, walking around the creature. "We need to talk to Lester."

Stephen nodded, moving with Cutter and pressing his hand against Connor's arm as he walked by him. "Go home, get some sleep." He murmured.

Connor nodded. He planned to do just that.

He was woken up early the next morning by Abby. Apparently, they were all supposed to be meeting at the Forest of Dean- where Cutter, Helen, and the Special Forces men would be going through the anomaly.

They arrived just in time to wish the Professor luck. Stephen smiled at Connor brightly before going to say his own goodbye's to his friend.

Stephen moved beside Connor, a smirk on his face as he watched Connor talk to Claudia. "When do you think those two will get together?" Connor asked, following Stephen's eyes.

"I think they already are." Stephen replied, shooting the young man a smirk. "Maybe they just haven't told anyone yet."

Connor blushed, knowing what Stephen was referring too. Connor turned to look around him, trying to see who was going into the anomaly, when he saw Helen staring hard at Stephen. "Helen's looking at you." Connor told the man quietly.

Stephen turned and stared hard at Helen as she walked toward Cutter. "I don't trust her." Stephen muttered.

Connor fought back a smile. That definitely made him feel better. "What is she doing?" Stephen muttered, making Connor's attention snap back to what was in front of him. He stared as Claudia marched right up to Professor Cutter and kissed him. Really kissed him.

Connor felt his mouth drop open. "Woah. Guess you were right." He murmured.

Stephen seemed just as shocked as he was. "I guess so."

Claudia broke away from the Professor, backing away and staring hard as the group disappeared into the anomaly. Stephen shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Well, I guess that's one way to tell people." He said, turning to Connor with raised eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it." Connor warned, backing away from the man.

"Don't think about what?" Abby asked, coming up to them with a smile on her face.

Connor shook his head, once again fighting the guilt rising in his chest. "Nothing."

Stephen rose an eyebrow. "I said that Claudia kissing Nick was one way of letting people know something is going on between them."

Abby chuckled, nodding her head. "I agree, it was funny. But what does Connor's comment have to do with that?"

"Connor was telling me he wouldn't agree for me to do the same to him." Stephen replied casually, letting his arm rest against Connor's.

Abby let out a gasp, staring wide eyed at the two of them. "You two? But you-" She broke off, her eyes filling with hurt. "But I thought-"

Connor literally jumped at the chance to get away when his mobile rang, "Hello?"

"Connor the creature is a male." A voice said instantly, "not female."

Connor felt his blood turn cold. The lab. They lab hadn't bothered to tell him their names for months, instead just knowing he knew who they were. "Uhhuh." He said in shock. "Yeah. You sure?"

"Very sure." The voice confirmed.

"What's going on?" Stephen said, obviously noticing Connor's panicked face. Connor moved around him, shaking his head.

"There's no chance you could have made a mistake?" Connor tried again.

"Connor?" Stephen asked, his voice low. Abby had even come up beside him, obviously worried. Connor motioned to Stephen to be quiet for a moment.

"Connor, there is no way I'm wrong about this. The creature is male, not female."

"Okay I understand, thanks." Connor said, closing his mobile with a frown and turning to look at Stephen and Abby.

"The lab?" Stephen questioned.

"Yeah, the creatures autopsy proves without a doubt that it was definitely a male." Connor told them.

Abby and Stephen stared at him in shock, Stephen slowly shaking his head. "It had to be a female, it was trying to feed its young." Stephen protested.

"Maybe in this species that's a job for the boys?" Connor tried, praying it was true.

"It better be. Because if not, it means the mother is still out there." Stephen replied, turning to look around him and moving closer to Connor.

The anomaly shifted and everyone left on their side turned to stare at it with wide eyes. "What happened?" Claudia asked.

"Not sure." Connor replied, fearing the worst.

"Did you see something?" Claudia asked, a frown on her face.

"Nothing." Stephen said grimly.

"Is the anomaly getting weaker?" Claudia tried again.

"No change." Connor said, already having his compass in hand.

"Right, so did something come through, or did something go in?" Claudia asked, her hands on her hips.

Connor exchanged a glance with Stephen. "We think that…that something went in." Stephen finally said, turning hard eyes back to Claudia.

"Check around the area, make sure you don't find anything." Claudia ordered the men, moving toward the edge of the group.

Connor was getting worried. The anomaly seemed to be strong, but Cutter and the others should have been back by now. "They'll be fine." Stephen said, wrapping an arm around Connor's shoulders and kissing his forehead.

"It's taking too long." Connor protested, staring hard at the lights in front of him. "They should be back."

"What have I told you two about romance in the workplace?" Lester asked, his eyebrows raised.

"We aren't at the ARC." Connor protested, glaring as Stephen removed his arm.

Stephen chuckled. "Don't worry, we should be home shortly."

Lester looked at them with a scowl. "Don't do it again."

They all turned as Cutter stepped back through the anomaly, Helen following. "Captain Ryan didn't make it and all his men are dead. Whatever happens nobody goes back through." He ordered, his eyes hard. Connor felt his heart sink. He liked Ryan.

"Sorry to break your new rule so soon, Nick, but I'm not staying." Helen said, a smirk on her face. Connor frowned at the look, not liking the way her eyes were looking at his boyfriend.

"What did you come back through for?" Professor Cutter asked, his voice hard.

"Just a little, um, unfinished business." She replied, looking at Stephen with wide eyes. "You see Nick, it was just one of those things. I was lonely and you didn't seem to care about me, and Stephen was so sweet and attentive."

Connor swallowed a gasp as Stephen moved forward with a glare, "Shut up, Helen"

"You mean you never told him?" She smirked, "Oh dear."

"Actually, he did." Professor Cutter told her, his face expressionless. "It isn't him I blame."

"Awkward moment." Lester muttered beside Connor. Connor ignored him, staring hard at his lovers face. He looked pissed.

Helen's eyes went wide with surprise, but she quickly made her face expressionless and glared at her husband daringly. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Helen told him, turning back to face Stephen. "You once said you do anything for me if given the chance. Well here it is."

"Helen-"

"Falling for one of your students is never a good idea, but sometimes things just happen, you know?" Helen said, obviously trying to get a reaction. "Are you coming?" Helen finally asked Stephen.

"You know what I forgot Helen? Sometimes you can be a real bitch." Stephen said lowly, instantly turning on his heal and walking back to Connor. He wrapped an arm around the younger man, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Helen took a deep breath, her eyes blazing. "You'll change your mind." She hissed, backing away until the anomaly swallowed her.

Professor Cutter was staring at Stephen and Connor with wide eyes, clearly already forgetting about his wife. "Wha- when did this happen?"

Stephen and Connor looked at him, confused. "What?"

He motioned to them, "This!"

Abby stepped forward hesitantly. "Connor and Stephen have been together for months, Cutter. You know this."

"No, no I don't." Cutter protested, glancing around the clearing in shock. "Where is Claudia?"

"Claudia?" Lester questioned, a frown on his face.

"Where is Claudia brown?" Professor Cutter asked again. Stephen and Connor looked at each other, worried. Claudia? Who was Claudia? And how could he not remember that they were together? They had been going to his to eat at least once a week!

"I don't know anyone with that name." Lester finally said, his frown growing more pronounced.

"We don't know what you talking about." Stephen told his friend, dropping his arm from around Connor's shoulder and taking a step forward.

"Where is she?" Cutter demanded, taking a threatening step forward.

"We don't know her!" Connor protested loudly.

"No one knows her." Abby also protested.

"Something is wrong. Something we've done has changed the past and she's not here." Professor Cutter said in shock, looking at the anomaly. "Oh god."


	10. Chapter 10

Connor followed Stephen into their flat later that night, a frown on his face as he collapsed onto the couch. "What do you think?" Connor asked his boyfriend.

"About what?" Stephen called from the bedroom.

"Nick. This Claudia Brown thing. Do you- I mean, the way he looked at us." Connor continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you think he could be right? That maybe they did change something in the anomaly?"

Stephen sighed, coming out of the bedroom. Connor was distracted momentarily by the sight of his boyfriends bare chest, then snapped back into focus as Stephen started to speak. "I don't know, Connor. It seems…a little far fetched. I mean, they were in the future. How can you change the past by being in the future?"

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but even he didn't have an answer to that. "But Cutter said they created their own future by being there the first time and finding the camp and the body- Ryan." Connor said, blinking back tears.

Stephen sank beside him, pulling him against his chest. "What I'm saying is that Cutter seemed shocked that we were together. And he really believes that this Claudia exists. Maybe he's right."

"If he is right, and something did change." Stephen started, his arms tightening around Connor. "I don't believe we weren't together. Maybe he just didn't know."

Connor thought about how insecure he was at the beginning of their relationship and wasn't so sure. "Or, maybe, you really did go on that date with Abby and the two of you were together."

Stephen pulled away, looking down at his boyfriend with a mixture of disgust and annoyance. "How many times have I told you that would never happen? I was dying."

Connor shrugged, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "You still asked her out."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you told her that I was gay because you were jealous."

Connor's mouth dropped open, "How did you know that?" He asked in shock.

Stephen laughed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Connor's lips. "Abby. She thought it was funny."

Connor closed his mouth, glad that Stephen was just teasing him. He thought back to the time they had told Abby that they were dating. It was shortly before he had been kicked out of his flat- luckily she had gotten over it in time for him to sleep on her sofa for a week.

And then Stephen had found out and made him pack his things before dragging Connor back to his flat. Connor had been living with him ever since.

"Do you think we should go see Cutter? See how he is?" Connor asked, only to receive a groan in response.

"Connor, if Nick wanted to see us he would come to us." Stephen replied, having been dealing with the Professor for the last ten years.

Connor frowned, "But what if things are even more different than he knows? How do we know he even lives in the same place? What if he just shows up at someone's front door? Or what if he was still working at the University? I don't think the new Professor would appreciate a man walking into his office. Or the ARC? Did they even have an ARC?"

Stephen sighed, reaching for his mobile and dialing Professor Cutter quickly as Connor knew he would. Stephen would do whatever Connor wanted if it meant he would stop worrying. "Cutter? Connor wanted me to call you. He's worried that more things have changed and you might have some questions." Stephen frowned, leaning forward slightly. "What? Alright, we'll be there in a minute…me and Connor…" Stephen frowned once again. "Nick, Connor has been living with me for the last three months… yeah, we'll be there soon."

He hung up, than turned to Connor with a resigned look. "Alright, you were right. Let me get a shirt on and we'll go."

Connor nodded, a pleased smile on his face as his lover walked back into the bedroom.

Alternate reality or not, he wouldn't have it any other way.

_The End_

_Sequel to come… _


End file.
